Gundam Wing: Evolution
by KirinReiShido
Summary: Relena is being targeted by a powerful assassin, the GW boys must find out who while they are contending with three mysterious females. This isn't just a one-parter, ppl!! This is a series!! Please R&R!!! More parts coming up!!!!!
1. Day One: The Triad

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
DAY ONE  
  
Kirin Rei Shido walked into the middle of the grand hall and admired the crystal chandelier that hung daintily from a half-inch thick wire. To the right and left of her were balconies that looked down upon the wide, red velvet sheathed stage. She looked ahead and on either side of her were rows and rows of seats used by important officials and figureheads of Sank. She tipped her head slightly and pictured herself on the highest balcony to her right. There she would set up her sniper rifle and aim at the Vice Foreign Minister of Earth. Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Kirin Shido was a feared woman in her line of work. She was a highly skilled assassin and General of the terrorist group called ONI. She was only in ONI for one reason and one reason alone. Terrorists have a lot of connections, they could find out things no civilian could ever have come across on. Her reason was that she was looking for her demented uncle. The man who murdered her parents and the one who turned her into the young killer that she was.  
  
Kirin's physical attributes were what appalled many people of Earth. Her skin was like a live porcelain doll. Her hair was at least down to her thighs and was a brilliant metallic silver. Her eyes were the color of pure gold. In any other way, she was beautiful, but to some she looked threatening. Her gold eyes told all that she was only eighteen. In her eyes she was still a child, the innocence lost from the horrible experiments that she had endured as a baby. But in those eyes she also had the intelligence of a killer. A killer who never thought twice about its targets, man, woman, child, senior or invalids, nor did she feel the least bit of regret. Some would call her a monster, most would call her a Dark Angel. She was both merciful and merciless, her methods of killing were quick and painless. But wherever she went, Chaos always followed.  
  
Kirin smiled and she gripped the black bag tighter. Inside was her weapon for mass destruction. Later in the week there would be a gathering for all the officials of Sank. It was Relena Peacecraft's twenty-first birthday and there was going to be a big speech from her a "pre-party" as some would call it, and from the hall it would move to her estate. Kirin would get only two chances. One at the hall and another at the estate. Either way, Relena was going to die.  
  
"Excuse me, miss..." said a cleaning attendant. "But you can't be here. We're cleaning up for a special celebration."  
  
"I know." Said Kirin. "I was just about to leave. It's a beautiful place."  
  
"Will you be attending the party?" asked the attendant.  
  
"Maybe. I'm a very busy person."  
  
"Oh. Well, I hope to see you there. It will be a very memorable experience."  
  
Kirin silently laughed. "I'm sure it will be. It'll be a bang." She turned and nodded at the attendant.  
  
The attendant shrugged, not hearing the threat in her voice. He continued to clean the floors.  
  
Kirin stepped outside the hall and pulled on a pair of silver shades. She zipped up her white jacket and walked towards her motorcycle. Nearby she could hear pleasant shouts coming from a pink limousine. She stopped long enough to see the woman of the week, Relena Peacecraft exit the pink limo and stand before a group of adoring followers. Some were young girls like herself, all were chattering and complimenting the pink skirt she wore. Her hair went past shoulder length and her blue eyes sparkled with amusement. She talked over the girls who began a fit of giggles and more comments, more so directed at the party she was throwing for her birthday.  
  
Another, limo, this time black, came behind the initial pink limo. A group of five young men stepped out, each standing aside and not allowing themselves to go into the mix of things. Kirin eyed each one of them carefully. She knew them, somewhat.  
  
There was a young man wearing all black. He had long, chestnut brown hair that was braided, which hung loosely at his waist, and lively blue eyes. He was the only one who's face was lighted up and his attitude more respondent than the others. He seemed more impelled to mischief than anything else.  
  
Another young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes stood beside him, looking a little flushed but otherwise, more approachable. He wore a light pink dress shirt with a purple vest and khaki pants. He had a softer and nice tone to his pale skin but there was something about him that made Kirin want to hug him.  
  
A tall young man stood behind the two, his arms crossed over his chest. His brown hair was angled in a way that covered one of his jade green eyes. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved turtle neck and tight blue jeans. His face gave no indication of whether he was nice or not. In fact, his face was like a mask, just staring and unfeeling. He seemed a little calmer than the others.  
  
Overlooking the beach was a stern-looking young, Chinese man. He wore a long white robe which obviously came from Chinese descent. His black hair was put into a tight ponytail and his black eyes looked angrily over the horizon. It seemed he didn't want to be there. His arms were also crossed, but he wasn't paying attention to the others.  
  
At last was the fifth young man who had on a jean jacket, a green tank top, and blue jeans. He had wild dark brown hair and his blue, unblinking eyes were staring intently at nothing. He stood beside himself, looking like he didn't belong with the group. His cold blue eyes searched the area once and resumed staring at the group of girls who surrounded Relena. He didn't seem interested in her. Maybe he, and the others, were there to protect her?  
  
Kirin shrugged and placed the black bag into her seat space. She threw one leg over her motorcycle and started the engine.  
  
The crowd of girls suddenly quieted as Kirin quickly hid her face from the young girls and put on her silver helmet. She revved her engine and saluted Relena and the young girls. She turned her attention back to the road and sped off.  
  
The girls, not knowing that the young motorcyclist was a female all swooned. "Who was that guy?"  
  
Relena Peacecraft just beamed. In three days it was going to be her birthday! But almost a week ago, Lady Un, the Preventers mission coordinator, had gotten a grim warning: On Relena's twenty-first birthday, she will die. That was why the five ex-pilots were now accompanying her everywhere.  
  
Relena began walking towards the hall, followed by her school friends and the five pilots. They entered the hall where one attendant welcomed her. "Hello, Miss Peacecraft. Welcome! We're cleaning the hall for your celebration!"  
  
"I thank you greatly." said Relena. She turned and beamed at Heero. Though she did appreciate that the other pilots were there for her protection, she just wished it was only Heero. Ever since the war with Mariemaia five years ago, he had been extremely non existent in her life. And now he was there, protecting her once again.  
  
Relena began to take a tour of the hall, though she had made speeches and had large debates in that same hall, they had done some refurnishing on the place.  
  
Heero Yuy stood at the doorway with his comrades. When he agreed he'd join the Preventers, he surely tough they were going to send him out on missions to scout for possible terrorist activities or whatnots. If he had known it was going to be a babysitting job to just watch after Relena Peacecraft, he would have packed his bags and left for Space. But with much coaxing from Quatre, he stayed and now he was stuck there on Earth.  
  
Duo Maxwell gave a big groan as he stretched, his riding jacket lifting up, showing a little of his pale abdomen. "Man! I can't wait! It's been months since I've been to a big party like this!"  
  
"Don't forget, Duo, we're also there for Miss Relena's safety. Someone is trying to assassinate her."  
  
Duo waved his hand nonchalantly. "Well, when your the Vice Foreign Minister of Earth, I guess it comes with the job description."  
  
"Being targeted is more like a job hazard." Said Chang Wufei. He then snorted. "I wonder what would happen if she did die?"  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre snapped. "That's not a nice thing to say! Miss Relena is an important part of Earth! Her father died for the colonies-"  
  
"Her father was murdered." Heero corrected. "He was negotiating with the colonies when he died."  
  
Quatre shook his head, his blue eyes tear-bright. "But still... Why think of such a thing? Human life is precious! We mustn't talk like that."  
  
"How should we talk?" Wufei asked. "All we're doing is standing here, waiting for Relena's assassin. Instead of watching her, we should be preparing for an offensive or at the very least a tactic for what we should do to the assassin."  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre, who was losing a one way battle, and to Wufei and Heero who were apparently annoyed at their long standing mission in which they had to follow Relena where ever they went. "If worst comes to worst, we would kill the assassin. At the very least, we'll subdue him and interrogate him."  
  
A grunt escaped Wufei's lips. "And then what? Ask him where his faction is? Maybe we should ask him to join us for tea?"  
  
"Wufei, why are you so angry?" asked Quatre. "If it weren't for Miss Relena- "  
  
"If it weren't for her we would be somewhere in Space doing something more important than being her personal bodyguards!"  
  
The sudden outburst from Wufei turned the once noisy hall, silent. Relena hadn't heard the remark but looked thoughtfully at the pilots. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, Miss Relena." said Quatre. "We were just discussing something. Wufei got a little emotional."  
  
Wufei scoffed and turned away from Relena.  
  
Relena just smiled and directed her attention to Heero. "Were you part of the discussion, Heero?"  
  
"Yes." he was about to tell her what was on his mind, but Quatre's stare told him to shut up.  
  
Relena just nodded and turned back to her friends who began talking excitedly again.  
  
Quatre scowled at both Heero and Wufei. "By Allah, I don't know what would happen if she heard either one of you."  
  
"Eh, she'd probably cut their pay." Said Duo. He had, surprisingly, stood back and watched the 'discussion' unfold between Quatre, Heero, and Wufei. Besides Trowa's little interjection, he wasn't in the conversation much.  
  
At long last Relena had gone through the back rooms in which, if there was ever a play, the actors would go into the back rooms and change. She finally met up with the five pilots. "Are we ready to leave or is there something you wish to do first?"  
  
"We're leaving." Heero said, before Quatre or Duo could protest. "We could see the new renovations after the party."  
  
Knowing not to argue with an annoyed Heero, Duo just nodded and followed after Relena who was the first to leave.  
  
Relena went into her respective limo as the pilots did the same. "Pagan, we're going to my estate."  
  
"Miss, Relena...Lady Un has gotten another message from Space. She says it's urgent to go the Preventers Headquarters."  
  
Relena sighed. Another message from an unknown source. "All right. Let's go."  
  
Champion Hotel-(2:48 p.m.)  
  
Kirin Shido came to a full stop in front of Champion Hotel. She got off her motorcycle and tossed her helmet to the bellboy. She got from her seat space her special black bag and winked at the bellboy before entering the double-glass doors. She passed the wide-eyed receptionist at the desk. "Excuse me, miss!"  
  
Kirin stopped. "Is there a problem?"  
  
The female receptionist came from around the counter and smiled unsurely. "Do you have a reservation?"  
  
"Yes." said Kirin. "In fact, my friends are waiting for me upstairs."  
  
"Oh, I see..." the woman seemed embarrassed. "Well-"  
  
"Apology accepted." Kirin snapped. She turned on her heel and entered an awaiting elevator.  
  
"What floor, Miss?" asked the attendant.  
  
"Thirteenth." Kirin answered. She shifted her black bag to her other hand and leaned on the wall.  
  
It was a quiet ride up with the occasional entering and exiting passengers. There was a small child with her mother who entered at the seventh floor.  
  
"Miss, this elevator is going up." said the attendant.  
  
"I know. But my daughter is so insistent upon using the elevators..." the woman turned to her small child. "Please, try to calm yourself!"  
  
The little girl was jumping up and down and pressing all sort of buttons, all the while smiling radiantly at the attendant. She finally turned and was met with Kirin's gold-eyed stare.  
  
"Wow!" said the little girl. "I like your eyes!"  
  
The woman turned and saw into pools of gold. She quickly grabbed her daughter and pulled her close. "Don't look at her like that!"  
  
Kirin winced. Was she that horrible and disgusting looking that a mother wouldn't let her own daughter look upon her? On the next floor, nine, the woman and her child left in a rush. The child's last words touched Kirin's heart.  
  
"Mommy! She didn't do anything bad! She's just like us...!"  
  
Kirin felt angry tears in her eyes. People who feared her didn't understand her. Maybe that was why she liked children more. They knew no differences nor anything wrong with someone like her. They were fascinated by her. They were intrigued.  
  
Kirin eyed the attendant who was now trying to avoid eye contact with her. She shook her head, feeling the tears leave her eyes. She had never cried after the death of her parents. Never. She would kick and scream, swear, and throw fits, but never cried out in frustration or sadness. She had lived so long without those emotions she knew it would be a long time before she would ever cry again.  
  
"Thirteenth floor." said the attendant.  
  
Kirin smiled automatically and exited the elevator. Before the doors close, the attendant leaned out and spoke to her. "If it'll make you feel any better, I think you're very nice looking."  
  
Kirin looked surprised, yet gave a laugh. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."  
  
The attendant smiled and stuck his head back into the elevator.  
  
"That was nice of him." Kirin said to no one in particular. She walked a little ways down the hallway and turned to her right. She knocked three times and waited. Finally she took out her key and inserted it into the keyhole. "I'm coming in! If you're naked, get some clothes on or else!"  
  
There was a muffled shout and some movement. After a full ten seconds of silence, Kirin turned the key and opened the door. The room was bright with clothes strewn all over the place. The bathroom, which was to her right, was occupied. She went further into the room and saw one of her associates playing a videogame on their television.  
  
"What happened in here?" Kirin demanded, seeing the only thin that wasn't disarray was her own luggage.  
  
"Luggage mix-up." said Yume Okinawa, the second oldest associate. Kirin thought Yume looked incredibly similar to the young man she saw earlier. They both had the slightly dark skin tone, dark brown hair, and blue eyes, though Yume's had much more emotion in them. She was wearing a violet tank top with black pants. She was playing something on her new game system.  
  
"Shin's in the bathroom?"  
  
"No." Yume said sarcastically.  
  
Kirin rolled her eyes and began to pick up clothes. "I wish you two would pick-up after yourselves. This place is a mess!"  
  
"That's what maids are for, K-Chan."  
  
Kirin scowled at Yume. "I know, but still...do you want maids looking though your stuff?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kirin looked at the pile of clothes she had gathered. She could faintly tell which clothes belonged to which girl. Yume always wore at least one violet article of clothing whereas Shin always wore a shade of blue. She, however, always wore silver, white, or black. She shrugged and dumped the pile of clothes onto the nearest chair.  
  
She lay down on the bed and stretched, the sound of her spine popping made minimal noise as to the sounds from Yume's videogame.  
  
"So, did you check the place out?" Yume asked, pausing her game to take a drink of soda.  
  
"Yeah. The hall looks nice. They're renovating it. Tomorrow I'm going to look at the estate. Want to come?"  
  
"Shin and I are going shopping." Yume said. "Why don't you take pictures?"  
  
"I'm going to feel like such a tourist." Kirin whined. She sat up and shook her head, silver strands falling over her shoulders. She looked around the room and stared at a mirror. "Do you think I'm ugly?"  
  
Yume gave Kirin a sideways glance. "Is that a trick question?"  
  
"No!" Kirin said, exasperated. "Just tell me the truth."  
  
"Truthfully...in a complete 'friend-like' way. No. Why?"  
  
"Well, this little girl in the elevator liked me. Her mom didn't. Then the guy in the elevator said I was nice-looking."  
  
"Well, two compliments and an insult. You're getting better."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Shin Kin'Youbi finally emerged from the bathroom. "Hey, Kirin, you're back!" She tied up her curly brown as she sat on the floor, wearing only light blue sweats.  
  
Kirin looked at Shin. "Yeah. You and Yume are going shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw some really cute clothes I want to buy and I need some new music discs." Shin answered. Her green/ violet eyes looked around the room. "Hey! Where's all my clothes."  
  
"On the chair." Kirin pointed. "Hmm. So, tomorrow I'm going to the estate and check it out. You two are going shopping. That leaves two more days until the party."  
  
"The day after tomorrow we can look for dresses to wear!" Shin suggested. "Tomorrow I'm strictly looking for everyday clothes."  
  
Yume nodded. "I want to buy some more videogames. As of now, you're the only one on a mission."  
  
Kirin slowly nodded her head in agreement. "So that would leave one more day for planning. Perfect. Everything is set."  
  
Yume and Shin looked at each other. "Ever wondered what would happen if everything didn't go to Kirin's plans?"  
  
"Ooh, I'd be so mad." Kirin answered. "You guys wouldn't like me when I'm upset."  
  
"What is she going to do?" Shin asked. "Turn green and grow big muscles?"  
  
Yume laughed. "Or maybe she'll turn as red as a tomato and explode?"  
  
Kirin crossed her arms. "Ha, ha. Very funny. But if you want to know what would happen, I'd probably press this little detonator button," she removed a small detonation device from her pocket. "And destroy this side of the Earth."  
  
"Ooh..." Yume said, making feigned noises. "Better not tell Kirin we switched her electronic organizer! She might blow up Space!"  
  
Kirin didn't sound like she was joking. "I'm capable of doing that."  
  
Yume and Shin stopped laughing. The eldest of the three, Shin, shook her head vigorously. "We were just kidding, Kirin!"  
  
"Sure you were." Kirin replied. She lay back down and curled herself into a ball. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when you're ready to leave."  
  
Shin looked outside the window. "Kirin, it's only two in the afternoon. Why are you sleeping so early?"  
  
"I'm just getting ready. I need plenty of sleep. Besides, I heard Relena has some bodyguards we might have to contend with."  
  
"Ooh." Yume whirled her finger in the air unenthusiastically. "Should we be scared? We're highly trained soldiers!"  
  
Kirin sighed and closed her eyes. "Never underestimate your opponent."  
  
Preventers Head Quarters-(3:51 p.m.)  
  
"When was it sent?" asked Quatre Winner. His eyes held more concern than his counterparts.  
  
"We received it just around noon. We almost had a lock on the source, but it cut off almost as quickly as it was sent." said Lady Un. Her brown hair fell over her oval face. Her hazel eyes looked tired and somewhat angry. "They're one step ahead of us."  
  
"Read the note again." said Quatre. "Maybe there might be a clue hidden in it or something. Maybe we just not hearing it right?"  
  
Lady Un cleared her throat and read the recent message about Relena Peacecraft. "The assassin is the one you least expect. You may have already seen him but haven't acknowledged him."  
  
The note appeared on a projector screen. It wasn't hand written, it was typed. The source of the note couldn't be pinpointed so it could have come from anywhere. It was one big mystery to them all.  
  
Heero Yuy stared hard at the screen. Quatre had suggested that there was some clue in the message. There was a drawn up comparison between the first note and the second note. On Relena's twenty-first birthday, she will die. Her birthday was in three days. That much they knew. But who was the assassin? Apparently the assassin must've been the one who sent those letters himself. That meant he was already there and he already saw Relena. Did he see that she had bodyguards with her?  
  
Relena was sitting between Pagan and Quatre. "I still don't see why this assassin is giving us clues. Does he really want to kill me or is he just playing a game?"  
  
"Maybe he's building up to a point?" Trowa suggested. "He may want something from you."  
  
"That's a possibility, too." said Quatre. "Should we wait on his demands or try to act now? We're at a loss..."  
  
"We still need to keep Miss Peacecraft under surveillance." said Lady Un. "Until we get any further messages or demands, she'll have to be guarded. Day and night."  
  
That erupted a rude groan from Wufei. He snorted then turned his chair so no one could give him a questioning glance. The room fell quiet. Except for the sound of the humming machine in the room, it was beginning to get tense.  
  
"Lady Un!" called a hurried officer. "We've received another message!"  
  
Lady Un turned to the computer and quickly inputted some codes. The screen went blank then finally displayed a long message. She cleared her throat and began to read.  
  
I am watching your every move. I know what you are planning, and you're right, I do want something from you. Why am I telling you this? If you really are the feared Gundam Pilots then you would calculate the risks and consequences and figure out what I want. I have faith that you know what you're doing. However, I have a greater faith in my assassin. He is the best among the best. He will not fail and he will not falter. You will receive four more messages until Relena's 'untimely' demise.  
  
The room became quiet again. Now they were certain there might have been a spy on the premises. But who could it be? The pilots always traveled together, Relena was constantly being watched. Pagan was a faithful and loyal servant. Lady Un wouldn't dare try anything against Relena. This was getting serious.  
  
"So what's going to happen?" Duo asked. "We have to gather up all this info to find this guy and we don't know what he looks like!"  
  
"We'll start with the hall." Heero said. "We'll need a complete list of everyone who is going to attend"  
  
"But Heero, half the city will be in attendance." said Relena. "It'll be impossible to look after every single one of them."  
  
"As long as we have a physical description of them, we could possible narrow it down. I've done a few assassination jobs in my years, and I could tell if he's the one by looking at his eyes."  
  
"Do tell." said Duo.  
  
"An assassin wouldn't usually blend into the crowd. He'll keep his eye on his quarry for as long as he could until the final moment of his prey's death. There's a certain light in them that I know very well." replied Heero.  
  
"And afterwards?" asked Lady Un. "Would you want another list for those who are at the estate?"  
  
"Certainly." said Heero. "Until then, the rest of us will be preparing for Relena's celebration."  
  
The five pilots took that as their cue and stood up. They filed out of the room, flanking Heero.  
  
Lady Un nodded. "While they get ready, I'll get the lists. Miss Relena, Pagan, you should stay here until everything is complete. We don't know what will happen if you go home now."  
  
"All right. I'll stand by as long as I can."  
  
"Thank you." Lady Un left the office leaving Pagan with Relena.  
  
"So, Miss Relena...read any good books lately?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I have..." 


	2. Day Two: Revelations

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
The Next Day-(11:20 a.m.)(two more days before Relena's Birthday)  
  
Kirin Shido found herself at a large pink house. It was two stories, overlooking the cliff's edge. It was gated with a high wall. Inside were attendants cleaning and rearranging furniture. Deeper inside was Relena, getting ready for the day's activities.  
  
Kirin walked to one side of the wall and jumped high onto the wall. She balanced herself carefully and walked the perimeter. She stopped walking when she saw the five pilots. She jumped and landed into the bushes. She wasn't carrying her black bag, so she wasn't as tied down. She crawled on her stomach and neared the five.  
  
"I've looked over the entire list last night." said one voice. It sounded dull and monotone. "I've also memorized everyone's physical appearance."  
  
"What if there are some uninvited guests?" asked another, his voice more livelier.  
  
"Then the rest of you will check them out. I've got Relena and all the invited guests covered."  
  
"So now we wait?" asked a voice full of concern.  
  
"No. We have to figure out what this man wants. He said he'd send us a few more messages concerning Relena. Trowa, check the perimeter one more time. Wufei, go out into the stables and make sure everything is in place. Quatre, stay with Relena, Duo stay out here. I'll be underground, overlooking the messages again."  
  
The pilots all scattered leaving Kirin quite puzzled. "What messages?"  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket computer. She began to input letters and codes and finally brought up a small screen. It flashed a Preventers logo then disappeared. She skimmed through and found a file which held the messages. She opened it and read the three messages the Preventers had gotten via the mysterious man.  
  
Kirin sat back and crossed her arms. "Who sent these messages?" She shut off her computer and searched the area.  
  
She stood among the bushes and pulled a cap from her back pocket. She pulled up her hair, covering it up as much as possible with the cap. She took out her silver tinted sunglasses and put them on. She began to walk around, inspecting the area. She went into the inner courtyard where the party would be held. She looked up at the second floor rooms that were to be excluded from the party guests. If Relena were to stand right in the center of the courtyard, she could set up anywhere on the roof. She'd be in range the whole time. But if Relena were to go into a corner...she'd have to move her position in order for her to get a clean shot.  
  
Kirin passed by the tables that were being constructed as she passed. She moved to a makeshift stage, somewhat like the one in the great hall. She stood before the stage and looked up to the roof. Yes. If Relena stood anywhere from the stage to the middle of the stage...she could get her easily.  
  
"May I help you?" asked a voice.  
  
Kirin spun around and smiled at the blonde young man. She held up a piece of paper. "I think I have the right address."  
  
The blonde walked towards her. "What's the address?"  
  
"Seven twenty-one Rosewood Drive?" Kirin added a tint of confusion.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but this isn't the address you're looking for."  
  
Kirin put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, my gosh! She's going to kill me! I am so screwed!"  
  
"I believe it's a little further up the road." said the kind young man.  
  
Kirin nodded her head ruefully. "She said it was a big house. So I automatically thought it was this one! I'm so stupid!"  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand. There are a lot of big and beautiful houses around here. Should I escort you out?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you." Kirin sighed. She smiled underneath her confused demeanor. She was such a good actress. "I can find my way out, I think."  
  
"It would be rude if I left you here." the blonde offered her an arm. "Shall we?"  
  
Kirin couldn't refuse. "If you insist." She took his arm. Now she really did feel like hugging him.  
  
They walked out of the inner courtyard and made their way around the outside, all the way to the gate. Kirin knew that she should be a little curious, and lost, like a tourist.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but it seems they're planning something big. May I ask what?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "It's Miss Relena Peacecraft's birthday in two days. She's turning twenty-one."  
  
"Oh, I see." Kirin smiled as the gate automatically opened. She stepped outside quickly and turned to face the blonde. "Is anyone and everyone invited?"  
  
"As of now, yes."  
  
"Well, will I see you there?"  
  
"You could say...I'm one of Relena's bodyguards." He replied, blushing a little. "I'll be there."  
  
Kirin put a hand up to her cheek. "My, she must feel really protected with you around. What was your previous occupation?"  
  
"I was a..."  
  
"Quatre, Heero's been looking for you." Said a soft, but stern voice.  
  
Quatre spun around and met with one jade eye from Trowa. "Oh! Trowa! I'm sorry. I was just showing this young girl out. She got the wrong address and-"  
  
"What girl?" asked Trowa.  
  
Quatre turned and was face to face with the gate. He leaned his head as far as he could and searched the road. "She was here..."  
  
"Anyway, Quatre," said Trowa, not once thinking Quatre was as crazy Duo, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Heero is looking for you. He didn't give any specifics, but he sounded very tense about it."  
  
"Oh? Is he upset I wasn't with Relena?"  
  
"Actually, he was upset that Duo was. I don't know why, though..."  
  
Kirin watched from high atop the tree. As soon as the two were far away enough, she let out a big sigh. She swung her legs over the tree branch and hung upside down for a few moments before flipping and landing safely on her feet. She brought out a small phone to her ear. The phone rang a few second before the girl on the other end answered. "Shin, this is Kirin."  
  
Sank Mall-(11:54 a.m.)  
  
Shin pulled out a silvery-blue cell phone and put it to her ear.  
  
"Shin, this is Kirin."  
  
"Yeah, Kirin?"  
  
"Are you doing anything strenuous?"  
  
"No. We're having lunch."  
  
"Lunch sounds good." said Kirin. "Anyway, I've met one of Relena's so- called bodyguards. His name is Quatre. He's one of five. There's another named Trowa, one named Duo, and I think their leader is Heero."  
  
"That's only four."  
  
"I'll figure out the fifth. Did you buy anything yet?"  
  
"I saw some nice outfits but Yume said she'd rather see it in purple."  
  
Kirin chuckled on the other end. "I swear, if you two wear indigo, you two will be wearing each other's clothes."  
  
"Indigo is blue, Kirin."  
  
"Purple!" shouted Yume.  
  
"It's blue!"  
  
"Purple!"  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"PURPLE!"  
  
"Guys...whether I'm there or not, I'm sure people are staring at you guys, so...try to keep it down, ok?"  
  
"What's the game plan?" Shin asked. "Is the place nice?"  
  
"It's beautiful but...too...pink."  
  
"Pink?" Shin repeated.  
  
"Ew!" came Yume's voice. "I hate pink."  
  
"Yeah." Kirin continued. "Well, I'm done here. I'm gonna get that last name of Relena's bodyguard, drop by the hall, and get something to eat for lunch. We'll meet up for dinner and I'll go through the mission one last time, frame by frame. Got it?"  
  
"Roger that, Kirin." Shin hung up the phone and gazed over the mall. "Where to now, Yume? Yume?"  
  
Yume had left her soda and her food and had gotten up to gawk at a new video game that was coming soon. Shin sighed and joined her associate at the window. "Not for a few more weeks, Yume."  
  
"I have got to get that game."  
  
"We'll be in space by then!" Shin replied. "I'm sure Kirin will get one for you eventually."  
  
"But I want it when it comes out! I have to have it!"  
  
Shin waved her hand over her face. "If I tell Kirin about it and beg her to get it for you, you know it's going to be guard duty for us."  
  
"Fine by me." said Yume. She was pulled back to their table and was sat down. She stared longingly at the game. "I want it."  
  
"Then Kirin will get it for you! Now eat before your food gets cold."  
  
Yume turned around like a scolded child. "Oh, fine." She picked up her fork and began to shovel rice into her mouth followed by some noodles. She finished her lunch within a few minutes and drank down her soda. "I'm done."  
  
Shin barely touched her noodles. "...Great. Now I suppose you want me to hurry up?"  
  
"Please." Yume stated.  
  
Shin sighed and began to eat up her rice and noodles. After five, long minutes, Shin put her bowl down and sipped her drink thoughtfully. "I want to go back to the store over there. If Kirin wears a dress at the party, she'll need some things for her hair and some earrings."  
  
"All right, all right." Yume said hurriedly. "Come on, come on!"  
  
Shin was dragged by her wrist into the video game store. There she remained until Yume decided it was time to go.  
  
Great Hall-(1:08 p.m.)  
  
Kirin Shido leaned on a make shift wall, watching as a few construction workers were finishing the back rooms. They needed one more full day before they were fully finished. Then, that same day, the designers would come in and work the rest of the day until night, setting up for the party, one day to rest and finally the big day.  
  
Kirin bit into the cold sandwich thoughtfully and pictured herself leaning a little over the balcony, overlooking the stage with her specially designed sniper rifle, and shooting a hole through Relena Peacecraft's head. She took a small sip of her soda and leaned her head on the wall and looked up into the sky. The Elders of ONI had told her that once she killed Relena, they would tell her anything she wanted. They supposedly knew all. But did they know Lee Ikuza? Did they know the horrible acts he did to her? Did they know he was a heartless man intent on his own sick goals? They might. Then again, Lee might be right in front of her, being one of the Elders, and she, of all people, didn't even know it.  
  
Kirin finished her sandwich quickly and drank her soda. She discarded her trash and walked back towards her motorcycle. She leaned over it and heard a car pull up. She turned her attention and saw the dark haired young man with the cold blue eyes exit from the black hummer.  
  
She stood beside herself, her body language giving off that she was merely a bystander. She watched as the young man entered the hall, after some time he came back out again, searched the area and saw her. He stalked over to her and stopped just an arm's length away.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice holding no kindness.  
  
"I was just passing by. No harm done." Kirin shrugged and was ready to get on her motorcycle.  
  
"That's not what I asked." he said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kirin Shido." Kirin snapped. She sat down on her motorcycle and crossed her arms. "If you have a problem with that, take it up with my mother. But she's dead, so you're out of luck."  
  
The young man stared into her eyes then turned away, a look of dismay in his eyes. He finally looked back at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No harm done." Kirin said again, her voice sounding softer. She eyed the hall then the young man. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
The young man shook his head. Locks of dark brown hair fell between his eyes. "I was checking up on something. It's of no importance."  
  
Kirin nodded. "That's understandable." She looked over to the beach. "I haven't been here long, do you mind walking with me to the beach?"  
  
The young man looked startled. "You want me to walk with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell me about this place. Unless...you're new here, too?"  
  
"No. I have some important things to do."  
  
Kirin sighed. "Everyone has something to do but me. It'll be real quick, I promise. Just a few minutes, please? I feel lonely."  
  
The young man looked around, seeing if there was any other way out. He sighed then beckoned to the beach. "Fine."  
  
Kirin smiled and walked down the path of stairs. She waited as the young man joined her. "So, what's your name? You already know mine."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Kirin smiled as she stepped into the sand. Her feet begin to sink a little, making her laugh. "So, Heero Yuy, what's good about this place? The people? The buildings?"  
  
"I haven't stopped to think about it." Heero replied, absently.  
  
Kirin turned her head, just enough to set her gold eyes in his direction. "Maybe you should stop for a moment and take in what Life is throwing at you? You can't go through life without knowledge."  
  
"I already know what I need to know." Heero answered.  
  
Kirin faltered. She always told herself that when she was a child. She knew what she needed to know and that was all to life. She didn't need anything else. She had her brain, her skills, and herself. She turned her head to the fading sun. "There's more to life than the mission at hand. You have to look beyond to find your worth."  
  
"What?" Heero said sharply.  
  
Kirin spun around and faced him. "Nothing! I was just mumbling something to myself. It was nothing, really!"  
  
Heero stared at the young girl's silver hair. He wondered if she ever got teased for looking like she did. Her eyes were another mystery. Gold was the color. How was it possible for her to have gold eyes?  
  
"Something on your mind?" Kirin asked. She leaned closer to Heero, her gold eyes having a dangerous flare in them.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
Kirin leaned back. "What about them?"  
  
"Their color."  
  
"Oh, that." Kirin turned her body, making her silver tresses flow after her like a cape. "It's a long story. And I told you I'd only keep you for a few minutes."  
  
Heero crossed his arms, purely out of habit. "And your hair."  
  
"Are you going to start picking at me?" Kirin demanded.  
  
Heero remained quiet. "And if I am?"  
  
Kirin turned around, her once sweet-looking eyes looking ready to kill. "Because people who like to pick on people like me don't understand what it's like to be a human guinea pig!" She stared at him a moment longer before walking past him.  
  
"Kirin-"  
  
She stopped and turned her head. "I'm sorry I kept you for so long. Thank you for talking with me, Heero." She resumed her angry steps and rushed up to the stairs. Moments later a motorcycle engine started, revved, and sped off.  
  
Heero stood alone on the beach. He knew he was a hard and unfeeling man. He knew that he had a way of turning people away. For a moment he thought he was on some level with Kirin. Until that little outburst she had, he thought that they were on the same wavelength. Now, he knew there was something more to her. Something deeper.  
  
Heero sighed then walked casually back to the cement stairs that lead to the upper level. He saw the tire marks on the pavement and looked at them quietly. She was angry enough to try and get as far away from him as possible. He shook his head. If that only worked with a certain female, he could have been left alone and in Space by now. He walked over to his hummer and got into the driver's seat. He picked up a walkie-talkie. "Quatre, this is Heero. I'm done here. I'm coming back."  
  
"Roger that, Heero." said Quatre.  
  
Heero started the car and turned the car into the road. Into the direction of Relena Peacecraft's estate.  
  
Champion Hotel-(6:31 p.m.)  
  
Yume Okinawa zipped up the purple, water proof jacket and pulled the hood over her unbound hair. She pulled on a pair of dark violet gloves and stuffed them into her pockets. She checked herself in the mirror then emerged from the bathroom where her partners were waiting. "I'm done, let's go."  
  
Kirin had her hair down, as usual, the only thing different was her outfit which was now totally black. And Shin wore blue.  
  
Yume looked outside bitterly. "Stupid rain. It was completely sunny a few hours ago!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Shin said, brushing her hair. "Weather is unpredictable. What can you do?"  
  
"I can throw a pillow at your head and laugh."  
  
"Not enough time." said Kirin. She put on a pair of dark sunglasses. "Time for dinner. Let's go."  
  
Yume and Shin stuck their tongues at each other. They put aside their differences for the moment and followed Kirin outside into the hall way. The big news of the hour was Relena's birthday bash. However, one rumor going around was about the little assassination attempt. No one liked hearing bad news, so they all elaborated on Relena's birthday and the style of clothes.  
  
The trio made the way to the elevators. They stood around for a few minutes, ignoring the snide comments from the stuck-up upper class who had seen Kirin's shocking looks. Yume and Shin usually, silently, backed up Kirin by displaying crude and un-lady like gestures and even making horrendous faces. Kirin shook her head softly, wondering if her two elder companions were more mature than their years.  
  
Finally an elevator opened. Kirin tried to be nice by allowing the few snobs to enter first, but the searing look that was given to her made her flinch and she entered the elevator. It was the same attendant from the day before. He smiled at her and waited as the other passengers stood aside. "Are you going to catch the next elevator?"  
  
"Please." said an elder lady. She stuck her nose up even higher. Kirin wondered if that old lady stuck her nose up any higher, she'd be able to slip a micro-bomb up her nose and see her head explode. Such a demented thought! Then again, she was an assassin. She killed for a living.  
  
As the elevator doors closed, Kirin couldn't help herself by saying, "You know, if my nose was that far up, you'd think I'd have enough dignity to clean it."  
  
Yume, Shin, and the attendant suddenly burst into laughter as the rich, elderly lady's once pale face turned a deep crimson. Her companions couldn't help but snicker.  
  
Kirin leaned on her heels of her feet and leaned on the wall behind her. "Serves her right, thinking she was better than me."  
  
"She's certainly rich." Said Yume.  
  
"True, but I have more experience in life than her." Kirin turned to the attendant. "We work for our money? Her? It's given to her on a silver platter. She probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word. Right?"  
  
"Certainly, miss. I agree."  
  
Kirin nodded, satisfactorily. "Of course. Because people like them enjoy looking down on us. They don't know what we go through to just try and slip by life. They don't know what it's like..."  
  
Shin and Yume looked at each other worriedly. Whenever Kirin got riled up about something, she always went into her own reverie and got thoughtful and quiet. Her voice had a touch of anger which melted into a lost child looking for a place to call home. They had only known Kirin when she was twelve when they met in ONI. But even then, they couldn't stray away from her presence. They didn't know much of her past. She hardly spoke on the matter. But Kirin knew almost everything. She knew things not even the Elders of ONI knew. And they practically knew everything about Earth and Space.  
  
"Ground floor." The attendant announced.  
  
Kirin broke free of her reverie and smiled thoughtfully at the young man. "Thank you." She stepped out of the elevator and directed herself to the dining hall. She eyed the receptionist from earlier that day. She had given Kirin a hard time pertaining to the reservations she wanted to get that night. Kirin had gotten so fed up that she slapped three hundred dollars onto the counter and demanded she get a table since she was a paying customer.  
  
She had gotten a lot of snidely stares and shameful shakes of a head that finally the owner had appeared. He asked what was the trouble and Kirin, containing her dangerous and deadly anger, told the owner the problem. She was being discriminated because of her looks. She also added, as a touch of her remarkable ingenuity, that she had heard the Champion Hotel was as good as its named implied, but so far she was receiving less than 'champion' service. So, the owner took care of Kirin's table with a free buffet comp for her hard trouble. The young receptionist was scolded afterwards and Kirin went back up to her room to bask in her victory.  
  
The receptionist was happily helping out a customer when she saw Kirin approach. She began to expand on her conversation with the customer, hoping to avoid any verbal contact with her. Kirin came behind the young couple the receptionist was assisting. She looked frantic and began to check everything twice while she answered any remaining questions.  
  
Kirin leaned on the counter. "Excuse me miss-"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait your turn." the receptionist said rudely. She smiled at the young couple.  
  
"I was just wondering-"  
  
"I'm still with customers!"  
  
Kirin looked at the couple sadly. "I hope I'm not intruding..."  
  
"Not at all!" they said cheerily.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else that I can do for you?" the receptionist asked quickly.  
  
"You could help me out-"  
  
"Was I talking to you?"  
  
"Of all the rude women I've seen in my life..." Kirin started to say.  
  
"Would you kindly wait?"  
  
"I'm sure these people have been helped. I need to ask one very important question." Kirin insisted.  
  
The couple didn't bother to walk away. They were intrigued by Kirin's features as well as the receptionists' attitude. Shin and Yume were watching silently behind her, wondering if Kirin was noticing the small crowd.  
  
The receptionist, well aware of the crowd and the owner just a foot behind her, stood straighter. "All right, what is it that you wish to ask of me?"  
  
"Are you usually a jerk when it comes to servicing someone who doesn't look like you? What does it take to act a little nice? Or maybe you're scared of me? That's understandable considering how I look. But either way, I'm a human being. At least treat me like one." Kirin slowly turned and met with everyone's gaze. "That goes for all of you, too."  
  
Shin and Yume would have never done what Kirin had done. They would have ignored all the stares and the comments and just went to dinner. But Kirin...being stared at, poked fun at, and being ignored all her life finally caught up with her at that moment. Enough was enough. And when Kirin got serious...everyone had better listen.  
  
An attendant had opened the door to the dining hall and gave Kirin a kind word. She just smiled and entered the hall. The owner, a little embarrassed by the ordeal, wished everyone a nice dinner and pulled the young receptionist from her post. Afterwards she was promptly fired.  
  
"Kirin, you're crazy." Shin said, as they sat in a corner booth.  
  
"I was getting upset." said Kirin, looking at the menu. "She thinks she can run me over."  
  
"Wouldn't it have been better for you to just kill her?"  
  
"Too easy and too messy. I want to try and pass for human, Yume." Kirin replied. "I may be a killer, but I have some human in me, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Yume looked at the menu. "Ooh...sushi..."  
  
Kirin was finally able to get her anger to a slow boil when she heard one familiar, monotone voice. She automatically looked up and saw Heero with Relena hanging onto his arm. If she had known...  
  
Four other people entered the dining hall followed by a large group of officials. She silently began to swear. Shin nudged Kirin. "What's up?"  
  
"This dinner could have turned into a massacre if only we weren't off duty." Kirin whispered. She pointed with her chin. "Look at our company."  
  
The large rectangular table closest to the back, where Kirin, Shin, and Yume were seated were reserved for the high-ranking officials of Sank. Not to mention Relena and her five bodyguards.  
  
"Ooh...who's the one with the girl hanging all over him?" Yume asked.  
  
"That's Heero Yuy."  
  
"THE Heero Yuy?" Yume repeated. "I didn't know he was so young."  
  
"He's at least twenty-one or something."  
  
"That's still young." Yume eyed him then the other four. "So, did you find out the fifth?"  
  
Kirin's gold eyes passed the faces of the young men she knew so well from watching news reports on the television. "The blonde is Quatre Winner. The tall one with the bangs is Trowa Barton. I think I saw him in the circus once. The one with the braid is Duo Maxwell. The last is Chang Wufei. I had to look him up on the computer. He's quite elusive."  
  
Shin eyed Duo. "What's with the braid? He looks like a girl with that."  
  
"Must have some symbolic meaning, I don't know." Kirin stood. "When the waiter comes around, I want a virgin strawberry daiquiri and fettuccini with chicken."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to make use of this genuine opportunity to change."  
  
"Change? What for?"  
  
"You'll see." Kirin smiled and made her way out of the dining hall.  
  
"She's weird." Said Shin.  
  
"Tell me about it." Yume agreed.  
  
There was a round of water brought with a single tinker of a glass. That part of the dining room became instantly quiet. Relena stood in a slimming light pink skirt with an open neckline and smiled at everyone. She raised her glass of water for a toast.  
  
"To the Union of Earth and the Colonies!"  
  
"Hear, hear!" said an official. The glasses raised and toast. "Speech, speech!"  
  
Relena blushed as she set her glass of water down. She cleared her throat. "I'm proud to announce that over the duration of three decisive weeks, we, the Earth's Sphere Alliance have come up with a contract that will officially bind Earth to the Colonies. We will work as one in uniting our nations and achieve Pacifism!"  
  
The tables surrounding all cheered and clanked their forks against their glasses. Relena raised a hand to quiet them. "Also, in question is my birthday and the horrible rumor of my assassination. I am protected by five of the most qualified soldiers."  
  
The five from the aforementioned stood and bowed solemnly. They quickly sat except the one with the braid who though it was his obligation to do a speech as well. Luckily, the Chinese had saved him from embarrassment by showing him a bread roll.  
  
The audience looked to Relena once again. "These five had endured much five years ago when they had victoriously won the predicament with Mariemaia Kushrenada. And also in attendance, is the young girl, now eleven, is Miss Kushrenada."  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the young red-head child of whom was still in a wheelchair. A bullet had shattered her spine, leaving her paralyzed from the waist down. She was elegantly dressed in a light blue skirt with her now shoulder-length red hair loosely cascading over her shoulders.  
  
"I thank you, Miss Relena for inviting me." said Mariemaia. She smiled radiantly at the five pilots, especially Heero. "And I thank you five most of all for forgiving me and my actions."  
  
There was a round of applause as Mariemaia was directed by a nicely dressed Lady Un to the nearest seat. They were seated on Relena's right. Menus were soon passed out and pleasant conversation followed.  
  
"Of all places, why here?" Yume asked Shin. "You would have thought they could have went to a better place than this."  
  
Shin shrugged. "I suppose since most of the ambassadors are staying here until Relena's party that it would be suited to be here. But why tonight of all night?"  
  
Yume shrugged as she sipped her water and bit into a warm bread roll. She chewed thoughtfully until Shin nudged her side.  
  
"Now I know what Kirin meant by changing."  
  
Yume took another sip of water before turning her attention to the young General at the entrance of the dining hall.  
  
Kirin's hair was pulled up, two locks of hair fell on either side of her face, curled to a point. Her skirt was black which contrasted her pale, porcelain-like skin. She wore a gold band on her left arm and a beautiful gold locket around her neck. The skirt was short and simple yet looked ravishing on Kirin's well toned body. Her eyes had a touch of silver on it as did her lips. She wore iridescent diamond earrings and as a finishing touch, wore strapped black velvet heels.  
  
Every male turned in her direction, their jaws dropping to the ground. She smiled and walked slowly towards her table. As an added plus, Kirin wandered next to Heero and looked at him as if she hadn't seen him enter the hall. "Heero! What a surprise!"  
  
Heero had looked up Kirin's body for the hundredth time that minute. He stood like a gentleman and took Kirin's hand for a kiss. He hadn't been stuck around Relena for too long to not know his own manners. Of course, he was still a soldier above all, but somewhere in his head was a man who respected the beauty of a young lady. "Miss Shido."  
  
"Ah, you remembered! I'm so flattered!"  
  
Quatre elbowed Trowa on the side. "That's the girl from earlier, Trowa."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Kirin's acute hearing heard the little conversation between Quatre and Trowa. Her gold eyes moved along the line and settled on Quatre. "Oh! I remember you, too! I'm sorry I never got your name."  
  
Quatre stood automatically. "Quatre Winner. Miss...?"  
  
"Shido." Kirin said cheerily. "Kirin Shido. I'm sorry I left in a rush, I was already running late so I ran as fast as I could to my friend's house. I'm so forgetful! I never got to thank you!"  
  
"Oh, its quite all right."  
  
Kirin turned and stared directly at Shin and Yume. She beckoned them over. Considering what Yume and Shin were dressed in, it was a little too casual compared to what Kirin was wearing.  
  
Shin came a little prepared. She unzipped her blue jacket and was wearing a beautiful blue sparkled shirt with shiny blue pants. It seemed to fit the occasion. Yume stared at her partners. Not willing to be outdone, she took off the jacket and was wearing a tight violet shirt with long dark pants. That would have to do. Why did Kirin have to go and change?  
  
Kirin waved them over and stood them before the five. As she waved the over, she whispered quickly into Shin's ear. "Play along."  
  
Shin just smiled and hooked her brown hair over her ears. "I'm Shin Kin'Youbi."  
  
"Yume Okinawa."  
  
Kirin patted Shin on the back and spoke to Quatre. "This is my friend who gave me the address to her place. It was almost as pretty as Miss Peacecraft's estate. By the way," Kirin turned to a stunned Relena. "Could you be her?"  
  
Relena's blue eyes met with Kirin's gold. "Y-yes. Yes, I am. Please to meet you."  
  
Their hands clasped in a brief moment. Kirin forgot that she had a hard grip. She smiled sweetly. "Since you all look so serious, I better get back to my table." Her hand brushed Heero's. "Come talk to me, ok?"  
  
Heero could only nod and stare at Kirin's hand next to his. She gave a small laugh and commented on Mariemaia's dress. The young girl complied and complemented on Kirin's skirt. They exchange a quick comment on styles and Kirin finally left to her own table.  
  
Heero finally let out a breath. Kirin's profound and unique beauty was breathtaking. He could never see himself looking at Relena that way. He was just so...used to her. He knew her style and he knew that she would never dare wearing clothes like that. Relena was too...simple. Kirin...now that took some getting used to.  
  
Heero glanced into Kirin's direction. Every time he turned his head, Kirin would smile at him as if she knew he couldn't stop looking at her. She did the same to Quatre who actually had gotten up a few times to converse with her. Heero, however...he was stuck 'entertaining' Relena.  
  
The supposed dinner meeting was nothing but a social gathering. A few of the elder ambassadors left early to sleep. They had two days to rest before Relena's exciting twenty-first birthday party. A few others were going to gamble, seeing as Champion Hotel had a special section for those who had money to burn. At last it was Relena, Mariemaia, Lady Un, and the five pilots, not to mention the trio of girls who sat just within hearing distance.  
  
Relena stifled a yawn as did Mariemaia who was now dozing off in her chair. Lady Un stood. "Miss Mariemaia needs her sleep. She still has school tomorrow. Thank you for having us, Miss Peacecraft."  
  
"Certainly." Said a sleepy Relena. She glanced in Kirin's direction and saw her looming over a paper that was flat on the table. The two other girls were staring solemnly at the paper and nodded every so often, acknowledging what Kirin was saying.  
  
Kirin turned and smiled at Relena who automatically smiled back. A waiter finally came around to Kirin's table and picked up their check. After some minutes of waiting, Shin and Yume stood and left the dining hall. All that was left was Kirin.  
  
Heero, seeing as it was his chance to escape anymore 'activity' with Relena, stood and joined Kirin who was sipping on her daiquiri. He sat across from her and watched as she shifted a little in her seat and finally settled her eyes on him.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said in unison, breaking the tense silence.  
  
Kirin gave a laugh. "It seems we're both sorry for things we said. You first."  
  
"You. I insist." Heero replied, the look on his face telling her she should accept.  
  
"All right." Kirin took another sip of her drink. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I've lived my entire life being looked down upon that it's kind of like another emotion. It just happens. I get so angry I...I can't help myself."  
  
"You said you were a guinea pig." He was more interested in that above all.  
  
"Yeah..." Kirin sighed. She looked around the emptying dining hall. It was late. She glanced at the four remaining pilots and Relena. "It might take a while for me to explain, though."  
  
"I don't care. I can always take a taxi home." Heero explained.  
  
"Oh, well...maybe you can walk me to my room then."  
  
"If you want." Heero replied, his eyes still on her.  
  
Kirin gave another laugh then began her life story. "My father's name is Kyosuke Shido, my mother's, Angel Ikuza. My father was a great war hero who fought alongside your namesake. My mother was an up and coming scientist who was working with her older brother Lee on an experiment of bio- engineering humans. Well, my mother got pregnant with me and had to take time off. During that time, my uncle was on his own doing his wayward experiments and crazy research projects. Well, it got to the point that they couldn't create bio-engineered humans so, my uncle thought it was best to induce one. My mother was seven months pregnant at the time and he saw it fit that the first stage of the experiment should be done on her. My mother endured a lot during the final months of her pregnancy. From reports my father did on her, he had said she was on the verge of exterminating me. But she prevailed and I was eventually born.  
  
My uncle then began to do further research and further experimentation on me. My mother was still too sick to find out the truth and my father had no idea what kind of research my uncle was doing. Finally, the first stage of the experiment reached a head. Mine, to be exact. My hair had fallen out. My skin was ghastly white and I was temporarily blinded. At that time I was only six months. It took another six months for everything to return to "normal." The hair and the eyes you see now are what resulted from those six months of recovery. My father is more brawn than brains, but let's just say he'd know something is up just by looking at my uncle. He confronted my uncle and threatened to go to my mother who was the actual head of the project. My uncle promised it was just side effects and as insurance, knocked off my father.  
  
My mother was finally well enough by the time I was two years old. The serum that she had been injected with had changed her completely. She wasn't as fast as she used to and sometimes she'd go into a childish fit. I could remember as far as that, sitting on a cold, metal chair and feeling electric pulses course through my body. I felt it, it hurt a lot. But...I couldn't scream. I thought I was mute, but realized that I was used to the pain. My body endured so much torture that pain was no longer a factor in my development. It wasn't long before my mother came back to her senses. She was "sane" enough to know what was happening to me. She went to the Board of Science and asked them to release Lee from the project. After seeing me, they had to. So my uncle was released from the project and my mother worked frantically to get me back to my original state. But by then, the damage was done. They had to finish what Lee started or else I'd die. My mother regretfully allowed Lee to finish because without the proper treatments or the final experiments, my body would deteriorate.  
  
My uncle had other plans. His mind was so far gone that he didn't recognize anyone as his ally. Not even his own sister! While the final treatments were being done on me, Lee had drugged my mother into signing an agreement that I now belonged to Lee. With that, he induced a feigned suicide letter and made my mother shoot herself. Now that Lee had me, he could do whatever he wanted. Sometime by the time I was five, he heard of the Perfect Soldier Project. Seeing some close similarities, he began to train me. He hired the meanest and most hardened soldiers from every part of the universe to train me. For three years straight I trained like I was going to take on the world myself. I underwent hours and hours of physical, mental, and emotional abuse.  
  
At last I was ready. I was eight and I was as strong as a hundred men. But before my uncle could release me unto the World, the Board of Science finally caught up to him. They arrested him and destroyed any accounts and records they had of my life and let me go. I was so happy, but now I had nothing to do. I was smarter than any child. I was stronger. I had more experience with fighting that socializing like a child. I could do anything and no one would be able to stop me. And now what do I do? My skills are being wasted living this life that he has given me."  
  
Heero had been very patient. He finally took his eyes off her and stared outside into the dark sky. The last part of her life...it resembled so much of his. It was like she was retelling the last ten years of his life. He could fight against enemies, but not could not socialize. He had been beaten, bruised, and yelled at, but he was a Soldier. He endured so much pain and now...there was nothing left to do.  
  
Kirin finished her drink and sat back as well. "I talk too much."  
  
Heero shook his head. "You had a lot on your mind."  
  
Kirin laughed. She ran her hands down the two locks of her silver hair. "It's your turn."  
  
"My turn?" Heero repeated.  
  
"Yes. Why are you sorry and your life story." Kirin answered.  
  
Heero thought he'd owe her that much. "I'm sorry for not being so understanding."  
  
Kirin nodded her head. "Apology accepted."  
  
Heero didn't know what to say next. What didn't she say that already happened to him? "I...don't know who my parents are. Heero Yuy...isn't even my real name. The last parts of your life...resemble mine..."  
  
Kirin leaned forward, propping her head on her hand. "You and I are soldiers for life, Heero. If we tried to start a normal life, it would all go in vain. But there is an alternative. Do you want to know what it is?"  
  
"I'd like to have some idea." Heero said softly.  
  
Kirin nodded quietly. "Just live. Do what you've always been doing but keep one thing in mind: find out your true worth. Don't put it all on the mission. Do what you do best. If you do it for yourself, then do it. If you do it for your friends, then do it. But do it with passion. Do it for a cause, to change a life. Don't throw it all away with one little failure. If you want more to life, then embrace it. You can't let it pass you by. I know it sounds corny and patronizing...but that's what my friends, Shin and Yume have taught me. You say now that you don't have friends. But if you listen right...you know they're telling you something, teaching you something that you will never forget...and that you are important. You are a human being."  
  
Heero couldn't believe his ears. An entire lesson on life from a young girl who had experience practically the same life as he. He wanted to hug her. Her words spoke of true wisdom and experience. How could he ever thank her? She opened up a world he thought was closed up. She was his ray of hope into a world he once saw behind a brick wall. He owed her his life. He was...speechless. "Kirin-"  
  
"Heero, we're leaving!" said a still ecstatic Duo Maxwell. "Hey, buddy! Come on!"  
  
Heero looked at the braided pilot. He turned to Kirin who still continued smiling at him. "Go. I can find my way to my room."  
  
He slowly rose to his feet. What should he say now? He was a little excited and a little confused. He felt someone grab his hands. He turned and met into Kirin's understanding gold eyes. "Just say 'thank you', Heero."  
  
Heero felt a smile upturn his frown. "...Thank you, Kirin..."  
  
That brought out a mutual understanding between them. She leaned next to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Heero."  
  
Heero nodded. "Goodnight..." His trembling hands released Kirin's and he left with Duo asking a million questions after him. Kirin sighed and slumped onto the soft chair. "Jeez...if I told him everything he'd find out I'm Relena's assassin!" 


	3. Day Three: Come Together

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
The Day After-Peacecraft Estate-(7:45 a.m.)(one more day until Relena's birthday)  
  
Heero Yuy knew that if he made eye contact with the braided wonder, he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Ever since last night's dinner party, Duo had noticed that every few minutes Heero would turn his head to look at that silver-haired girl. He watched them both until Heero had left the table and joined her for a very intimate conversation. He got no answers from Heero "The Perfect Soldier" Yuy last night, so now, since it was morning, it would be a perfect time to pounce.  
  
Heero wanted to smack Duo upside the head. The braided wonder was tapping his fork against an empty plate, either trying to get Heero's attention- not to mention an angry glare from Wufei, or waiting impatiently for his breakfast to be served. He was now whistling, ignoring Wufei's glare and a mumble about annoying braided pilots, Duo intently watched Heero's reaction.  
  
Heero, having years of learned tolerance, blocked out Duo's annoyances. He thought about the little talk with Kirin. He felt that whenever he spoke or thought the name, angels would suddenly appear and lift him onto heaven...  
  
Heero jerked himself up and shook his head violently. What was this? He was a soldier, damn it! He had no time to be daydreaming about a young girl who was probably drunk out of her mind when she told him those things!  
  
Though...he smelled no alcohol nor any illegal drugs on her. All he could smell was the lovely perfume that suited her so well. He almost slammed his head on the table. Why were all those pent up emotions emerging now? He still had one final mission to accomplish, though at one point he wished he didn't have to do it. He needed to find that damned assassin of Relena's first.  
  
Heero crossed his arms, wondering why his male ego had suddenly ballooned to the size of Wufei's and why he was thinking of a girl who was probably too much of a woman for him anyway? He sighed, ignoring Wufei's questioning look and Duo's insistent rapping of his fork-on-plate. Dr. J had spent years of trying to suppress his feelings of humanity and love. It had worked for awhile, some emerging from Relena's obsessive compulsive behavior then fading as the feelings that were returned were just a phase. He went back into his old self and stayed there until last night. Last night a door that was so securely shut was broken down by a certain silver- haired gold-eyed beauty who not only opened other doors into his morose world but also gave him a new sense of the mission. She lived what he lived through and she survived. She was right, of course. There is more to life than the mission.  
  
Quatre Winner entered the room with Trowa Barton, he looked worried as Trowa gave everyone silent, but tense looks.  
  
"We received three messages last night. All within seven hours. This time, they're hand written."  
  
Heero reached for the folder Quatre was carrying. Inside was a printout of the first three messages. He skimmed through the next pages and come across furious scribbled writing.  
  
I'd hate to be the one to find Relena dead. Her head blown off, my assassin already miles out of town. My assassin is much more of a shadow than a person. It follows you around, watches your every move, but never sleeps when you do. If you're not careful, maybe I'll send him after one of you. Will you be able to catch him?  
  
Heero looked at everyone. They're eyes were glued on him. "A shadow. He said he's been watching us. He knows our every move. That would mean there's a spy. Right now we're certain that there is."  
  
"But all these people have been checked out day in and day out. Even the most complex computers have a weakness, don't they?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It seems he likes to play games." said Wufei. "Maybe we're doing this to ourselves? There is a satellite up in Space that can transmit any image he wants. He could be watching us at this very moment."  
  
"Wufei is right." said Heero. "Technology today is very advanced. I'm afraid for the moment that everything is set against us. We have to find a way to trace back to him or at least try to find someplace where we can plan this entire assassination interception. It's not going to work if he's one step ahead of us."  
  
"What do we do?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero remembered the papers in his hands. "Let me read the last two messages. See if there any more clues."  
  
It seems everyone likes parties. Are you all that arrogant enough to think that I wouldn't try anything at the moment? I could see all of you, sitting in your prim and proper suits, eating and drinking, thinking you can get the best of me? I'm becoming impatient. But I ask of you...what happens when the shadow comes out to play?  
  
"What does he want?" Duo demanded. "Money? Power? Why can't he just come out and say it?"  
  
Heero flipped the page. He stared at it. "He's insane. He doesn't know what he wants."  
  
"Read the last message, Heero." said Wufei.  
  
The shadow can tell you what you want to hear, but reveals nothing. The shadow comes in many shape and forms and has no soul. The shadow is the person you least expect. The shadow...the shadow is a dream that has turned into a reality.  
  
"What the hell did he mean by that?" Duo exclaimed. "Shadow this and shadow that. What the hell is up with that crap?"  
  
Heero re-read the messages. It seemed as if two different people were writing these messages. At one point it was sane and logical, the next, it was total nonsense. There were no clues that he knew of that could answer any of his questions. He almost wanted to go to an outside source. Maybe...Kirin...?  
  
A butler entered the private breakfast hall and stood at the doorway. "A Miss Kirin Shido is here with company."  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Let them in."  
  
"What?" Quatre looked at Heero. "Are you sure?"  
  
"We'll only show them this message. We won't tell them what we're planning. Just the facts."  
  
"At least you won't." said Wufei. "Unlike some braided idiot..."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked around as if he wasn't the one with the braid. "Who?"  
  
Wufei sighed and sat down. A few other servants entered the room and set down steaming trays of food. Duo began to dig in just as Kirin Shido, Shin Kin'Youbi, and Yume Okinawa entered the room.  
  
Quatre, resuming his southern hospitality, offered them seats. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"  
  
Kirin, who was wearing a white sundress, smiled thoughtfully. "You don't mind? We were just passing by, seeing if you guys wanted to go on a boat trip with us."  
  
"We can go a little later." replied Quatre. "I hear the docks are crowded this early."  
  
"Oh. Well, we can do that, too!" Kirin replied. She looked at Heero who still held the papers in his hands. "Working already?"  
  
Heero looked at the papers. He stood and made his way towards Kirin. "I need to talk to you. Privately." He glanced at Quatre.  
  
"Oh, um, ok." Kirin smiled unsurely, eyeing Shin and Yume who were already eating, and followed Heero to a hallway.  
  
"I need you to look at something." Heero said, making sure they were out of hearing range from everyone else.  
  
"Do you mean those?" Kirin was referring to the papers in his hands.  
  
Heero nodded and handed it to her. "Could you please try to keep this between us? It's very important."  
  
"Ok." Kirin read the messages. Due to her skin color imbalance, Heero couldn't tell if she paled or she blushed. She read the messages as if she hadn't seen them before. She made it a point to flip through the pages and go back to read the first message. Finally, she looked up at Heero who was staring at her. She sighed then read the last message once again. "I'm confused."  
  
"You're not the only one." Heero mumbled. "But can you make out anything with those?"  
  
Kirin went to a table in the hallway. She spread the papers out and examined them again. "Well, from reading this, I know tomorrow there will be an assassination attempt of Miss Peacecraft. This guy, I suppose, wants you guys to guess what he wants. He has an obsession with shadows...and...I'm...at a block."  
  
Heero sighed. "I was hoping for some clues from outside help."  
  
"I'm sorry. If I'd known you were depending on me to help you-"  
  
"It's not like that. I've been doing this for a few days now. I was hoping you would be a voice of reason."  
  
Kirin smiled. "Well...if you put it that way. This assassin guy is probably and impressive and a feared man of his trade. I mean, if a guy would want to knock off Miss Peacecraft, he might have a lot of money to burn. So...maybe...one of the officials would want her dead?"  
  
"That's a possibility." said Heero. "Anymore thoughts?"  
  
"I have one last thought." Kirin said thoughtfully. "Well, it's a long shot, but...maybe if Miss Peacecraft was out of the way, it would make room for another Vice Foreign Minister. From what I know, being a VF Minister is a pretty big job. Traveling to far reaches of Space to every known continent on Earth. Plus there's lots of publicity...power and money. Things like that."  
  
Heero nodded his head slowly. He looked at Kirin and took a long look at her. She looked ready to dazzle the world. Her hair and her eyes didn't bother him at all anymore. He would stare at her all day and...  
  
He snapped his eyes away from Kirin and thought he heard the click of the door. He turned back to Kirin who looked puzzled. He shook his head and took her by the elbow. "Let's go back with the others..."  
  
"Ok." Kirin agreed. She took a wild leap and moved her arm from his grasp and, instead, linked arms with him. "Don't be so formal. I don't like formalities."  
  
Heero looked where their arms were linked. This was just a casual gesture. This felt...right. He shrugged off the other emotions he was feeling, happiness, a sense of belonging, and entered the breakfast hall. He wasn't prepared for the looks that were given to him. Instantly his once happy mood turned dark. His eyes narrowed which seemed to challenge anyone who would dare ask why he was being so happy. He looked at Kirin, she just continued smiling, like a certain braided person, but wasn't aware of his change of attitude.  
  
"Are we still going or does everyone have something important to do?" Kirin asked.  
  
Heero had some important things to do. But...he wanted to spend time with his new...friend. "Do you have any other plans?"  
  
Kirin thought for a moment. "Well, I was thinking of spending the whole day out in the ocean. But then again, I have to find something to wear for the party."  
  
"Relena's party?" Quatre asked.  
  
Kirin, Shin, and Yume nodded. "It's an open party, isn't it?"  
  
"We can put you on the list, just in case." said Quatre. He beamed at Kirin then at Heero. "That would be all right, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Whatever." Heero was intent on getting out of the pink estate. He needed to fly to freedom...and Kirin was his wings.  
  
"Are any of you coming, too?" Kirin asked. This was all in her little plan. Shin and Yume would stay with the others in hopes of them not suspecting her to be the assassin. While she was with Heero, he wouldn't have the slightest idea that she was the mastermind behind the assassination. But the messages...who were sending them? Was there another assassin on the way?  
  
Shin shook her head. "I wanted to get a grand tour of the house. Quatre and Duo agreed to show me."  
  
"Trowa, Wufei, and myself are going to meet up with them at the circus." said Yume, feigning enthusiasm. "Trowa's a clown."  
  
Kirin almost laughed at the pretended amusement in her two associates faces. She shook her head then shrugged. "Maybe we'll join you guys later at the circus, ok?" She smiled at her companion. "I guess its just you and me, Heero."  
  
Maine Sea Port- 9:43 a.m.  
  
Heero Yuy looked at the rented boat. For just a newcomer to Sank, Kirin had a lot of money. The 'boat' was, in actuality, a yacht. It was big enough for all five Gundam pilots, the three young ladies, and the rest of Relena's servants. He couldn't wait to hear why Kirin wanted a boat like that for the whole day.  
  
"Well..." said Kirin, as Heero helped her onto the yacht. "I'm very picky at names and...Shin, Yume, and I have been friends for years. We kind of called ourselves the Triad. So...when I asked if there was a boat with a unique name, the guy gave me a big list and I heard The Triad, so...I got this one. But it's cool, isn't it?"  
  
Heero was usually never impressed with boats. What he thought was impressive was explosions that could kill everyone but him. Impressive, was a Gundam that could go up against insurmountable enemies and live. Impressive, was what described Kirin.  
  
Kirin went up to the top mast and overlooked the sea's horizon. "Oh, Heero, it's so beautiful up here!"  
  
Heero didn't bother looking up. If he did, he's be directly under Kirin and he'd see up her dress. He was a twenty-one year old man! Not some horny teenager! He was- no IS the Perfect Soldier. A soldier keeps his mind focused and doesn't let emotions get in the way. But no one else was around. Who would dare see this side of him?  
  
Kirin was at his side just as he was about to pull anchor. She watched him for a moment and suddenly laughed. "I didn't know you could sail a ship- I mean...a 'yacht.'"  
  
Heero simply nodded. "There's a lot of things I can do. Sailing just happened to be one of them."  
  
"Have you ever sailed before?" Kirin asked, the wind tossing her silver hair wildly around her face.  
  
"A few times, but not like this. I was under fire at the time and I was steering a naval ship. Everyone in my company died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." said Kirin. She turned her head and breathed in deeply. "I love the ocean. Reminds me of Space. So vast and so filled with wonder and mystery. If you're not careful you could get sucked in."  
  
"The heart is like the ocean...like Space. So deep that even the most harshest of things can be forgotten." Heero said.  
  
Kirin's eyes filled with tears. "...Yeah. You're absolutely right. It's within us all, isn't it? But it can be forgiven can't it?"  
  
"Only if you let it."  
  
Kirin sucked in a sharp breathe and laughed to heighten her spirits. "Don't make me sad, Heero! Today is suppose to be a fun day! We have to forget what is bothering us most. We have to find our true call in life."  
  
Heero could only nod his head in agreement. He started the engine on the yacht which made the large boat jerk forward a little. Kirin laughed, the ocean water spraying her face. She turned back to him and applauded. "My dear Captain Heero, if I may make a suggestion?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't try to throw your passenger overboard. I don't have an extra change of clothes!"  
  
Heero smirked and nodded again. Everything was going perfectly well for a change. He could be...normal. As soon as they were out far enough, Heero cut the engine and set anchor. He joined Kirin who was looking overboard at the visible fish who swam around under the surface of the water.  
  
"Beautiful." Kirin murmured.  
  
Heero sat close to her and looked overboard as well. Silvery fish swam rapidly, dashing in and out of each other's way, the waves creating a lulling rocking motion that resulted a yawn from Kirin who was, minutes ago, ready to fly out into the sea.  
  
"Does it suit you?" Heero asked out of the blue.  
  
"Huh?" Kirin looked up, her gold eyes looking confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This life. Just letting go and doing what you want. Being free of anything and everything. Does it suit you?"  
  
Kirin put her hands in her lap. "Heero, did anyone ever ask you if being a soldier suited you?"  
  
"No." Heero said blandly. "I wasn't asked. It was expected of me."  
  
"Was that your answer or did you sat what they wanted you to say? Did you give them any hard time?"  
  
"I always did what I was told. That's what a soldier does."  
  
Kirin reached over and took Heero's hands in hers. "Stop thinking like a soldier. Act on whatever emotions you have. The emotions that you've kept inside for so long. Think from your heart."  
  
Heero thought it was a lost cause. He had closed up those emotions and had buried them along with any memory of what his real name was and his family. He was now Heero Yuy. And he had been so for almost sixteen years! If he had any heart, it was the size of a peanut and only room for one. Himself. "I..."  
  
"No." Kirin said sternly. "Don't say you don't have a heart because I know you do. I know what you're thinking. I was the same way, remember? In that chest of yours a heart beats. In that heart is Space. In Space, there is always a path you must follow in order for you to go to your real self. You haven't found yourself yet. If you reach that point where you know who you are, the next step is to live. Not just for yourself...but for that one person who will stand by you. Always."  
  
"Who stands by you?" Heero asked quietly. He hoped no one. He hoped Kirin would be the one to stand beside him. As a friend? Or as someone more than that? Again with those unspeakable emotions. He was getting in way over his head.  
  
"I stand alone." Kirin replied, her smile rueful. "My last mission in life is to find my Uncle. I want to kill him. I live only for revenge. As soon as my mission is complete, I will fade out like a dying star. But you're different, Heero. You have what it takes to become just another part of Space. You can make a name for yourself. Your existence is needed for a new world."  
  
"What good is it if you're not in it?" He asked. He was being truthful. Her insight on life was like a reawakening in itself. Her words impacted him more than the things he had seen in the wars and battles he's fought. Was she simply going to let herself die as soon as that man named Lee Ikuza died? He could understand her hatred for him, but didn't she say there was more to life than the mission? But that was her life's mission. She placed everything on the death of that man. And she was serious.  
  
"Why would the world need a thing like me? Humans who kill each other are enough aren't they? Now they need something like me?" She asked, hooking her hair over her ear. She looked beautiful like that, too.  
  
"You're a human being." Heero said defiantly. "We all are. Live with it."  
  
Kirin tried to hide her smile. She began laughing for no apparent reason. Heero felt a little annoyed. This was a serious moment, a serious conversation. And she was laughing? What had he said that was so funny?  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero." Kirin said, wiping at her eyes. "You looked so cute when you said that."  
  
"And you think I look funny-"  
  
"No! No, no, no!" Kirin said. She put a hand up to his cheek. "No. I laughed because I thought you couldn't get any cuter. You were so handsome looking so serious, then you said that and you just became so irresistible to me. I laughed only because if I kissed you at that moment...I don't think I'd want it to end."  
  
Circus Grounds-(2:30 p.m.)  
  
Yume Okinawa thought it was pure luck to find a vender with purple cotton candy. She had searched long and far for that special vendor and had gotten her special treat. She hated pink, and she'd do her color purple an injustice by eating blue, so, she asked Trowa if there was such a thing as purple cotton candy and he cautiously told her yes.  
  
Now she was headed back to the large circus tent where Trowa was to perform. As an added bonus, a few of the circus performers were going to be at Relena's party. And Trowa, being one of Relena's bodyguards, had made sure that they were all checked out and okay to perform at the event.  
  
Yume found Wufei's white form and wandered next to him. "So, what's going on now?"  
  
Wufei opened his dark eyes and glanced at Yume who ate the purple cotton candy. "Barton and Kathryn are up next. He's going to play with a lion and be a pin cushion to Kathryn."  
  
"You sound so enthusiastic about it."  
  
"I've seen it over a dozen times. I'm used to his 'death-defying' tricks. Except for Maxwell. He's been here more times than I have. He's got the shortest memory span in the universe. He's easily amused."  
  
Yume laughed. "I can tell." She searched the crowd. "Oh, there they are, right on time."  
  
"If Winner wasn't there with him, they'd probably need a search party." Wufei added as he followed Yume towards the other three members of their little troupe.  
  
"Hi, Shin!"  
  
"Hey, Yume." Shin was all smiles. Duo looked too...relaxed. It was the look in his eyes that made Yume and Wufei a little wary. "Duo was just telling me about Trowa's death-defying tricks!"  
  
"Oh brother..." Wufei mumbled.  
  
Yume shook her head and continued eating her cotton candy. She nudged Quatre. "Did Kirin and Heero say they were going to come by after their trek on the water?"  
  
"Kirin said maybe. Heero said-"  
  
"I know, I know!" Duo said, waving his hand frantically. He got serious then crossed his arms. In a somewhat perfect manner he copied Heero's, "Hn."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo turned frigid and ever-so-slowly turned and was face to face with a barrel of a gun. "Ahh!" Duo turned again and cowered behind Shin. "Don't kill me, please!"  
  
Heero's hand pulled back and he gave Kirin back her pen. "I told you."  
  
Kirin laughed and shook her head. "All right, all right, you win."  
  
"Huh?" Duo peered from behind Shin's arm. "Win what?"  
  
Heero eyed Kirin who was looking into her purse. She took out two small bullets and placed it into Heero's open palm. "That's three of five."  
  
He nodded and put it into his pocket. "Kirin didn't think you'd get scared of a pen."  
  
Duo looked at Shin who looked back at him. They both shrugged. "Hey! It's starting!"  
  
Quatre came on Kirin's other side as Wufei made it clear he was not sitting near Duo. Yume, Shin, and Duo sat in front of the four as the lights dimmed and the spotlight went on to the ring master.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, seniors and invalids! Welcome to the highlight of our show! Kathryn Bloom and her brother Triton!"  
  
A young woman with short wavy hair appeared in a confusion of white smoke. She wore a red/pink frilled outfit and a large star earring. She bowed respectfully before another spotlight appeared beside her. They could tell it was Trowa because of his wayward bang. He was already bowed ad he looked up just to see Duo and Shin applauding wildly. If they had more enthusiastic audience members, his job would seem a little more death- defying. He stood erect and nodded as a lion came from behind the opening and ran towards Trowa. He looked disinterested as the lion roared and ran towards its potential meal. Trowa simply jumped backwards, did a three- sixty degree spin and landed on the lion's back with one hand.  
  
A large amount of the crowd cheered. Trowa switched hands as the lion began to take orders from Kathryn who was holding out a long pointer to direct the lions' movement. Finally, after a few rounds around the ring, Trowa jumped off and landed safely to his feet.  
  
"And now...Kathryn, the beautiful knife-wielding star of the circus!" said the ring master.  
  
Two clowns brought in an almost neon-green painted target board. They set stones against the back and positioned Trowa on it.  
  
His back was flat against the board and his face was turned, the part of his mask covering his face that showed to the audience. He spread his arms and stood incredibly still. The entire audience became quiet.  
  
Kathryn showed the sharp knives to everyone and demonstrated the sharpness of her throwing projectiles. The crowd murmured and fell silent again.  
  
There was an inaudible drum roll. Kathryn held the knife to her face and aimed for Trowa's head. In a quick jerk of her hand, the knife flew into the air and missed Trowa's neck by mere centimeters.  
  
The crowd cheered and fell into silent anticipation.  
  
The second knife was an inch away from Trowa's wrist. Eight more knives to go.  
  
The third knife flew and ended near Trowa's slanted bangs. Another uproar of relief from the audience.  
  
The fourth knife positioned itself close under Trowa's still arm. It was a wonder he wasn't faltering yet.  
  
Heero just smiled. Trowa was a true soldier underneath that paint and make- up. No matter what anyone said, Trowa had his deepest respects.  
  
The fifth knife was set free and landed near the other side of Trowa's neck.  
  
Another knife flew just a little too close to home on Trowa's body. His jade eye widened a centimeter, but then resumed the blank expression.  
  
Two knives let loose from Kathryn's hands. Two landed on either side of Trowa's head.  
  
Two more knives would end the show. She beckoned to someone else and a small girl-clown came out and blindfolded Kathryn.  
  
"For Kathryn's final trick...she will throw two final knives...blindfolded!"  
  
Loud gasps emerged, mostly from Duo, as the tenseness in the air thickened.  
  
The crowd held their breath. It was such an exciting moment that everyone began to lean forward. Except Heero, Kirin, Quatre, Wufei, and Yume. Shin and Duo were clasping each other's hands in a silent prayer.  
  
Kathryn exhaled and threw the knives.  
  
After a long minute of silence, the crowd erupted in a big cheer. The last two knives had landed near Trowa's hands. He removed himself from the target board and took off his mask, waved, put back his mask, then bowed. Beside him, Kathryn threw kisses at the crowd. The clasped hands, bowed, and left the ring.  
  
The lights turned on, the audience stood and began to leave.  
  
"That was so awesome!" said Shin. "Can we go backstage and talk to him?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "He'll come out soon. But I thought he'd surely get eaten by that lion..."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "You're pitiful, Maxwell."  
  
Kirin placed another bullet on Heero's outstretched hand. "That's four."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Yume asked, leaning over Kirin's shoulder. "What's with the bullets and crap?"  
  
"Heero and I made a little bet." said Kirin. "While we were on the way here, he said he could 'predict' everything that would happen today. I was his opposition. Every time he was right, I'd have to give him one of my specialized bullets. If he lost, he'd have to give me one of his bullets. "  
  
"What was the first two bets?" Shin asked, seeing Trowa walk towards them.  
  
Heero crossed his arms, even as Kirin's arms was still linked with his. He seemed to try and hide his smirk.  
  
"Well, first he said he predicted that Trowa would be performing today, even though it was his supposed day off."  
  
"Manager told me to come in." said Trowa, hearing the last part. "Kathryn argued that it was my day off, but since there was a large crowd, I obliged."  
  
"So Heero was right." said Kirin.  
  
"As usual..." Duo sighed.  
  
Heero death glared Duo. He found Duo to be especially annoying at the moment. Why? He always thought it was something in the braided wonder's voice that triggered that negative reaction, but then he just realized...it was Duo himself. He was just so annoying that even one single whimper of him would trigger the Perfect Soldier's trademark death glare.  
  
"And the second?" Yume asked. She looked between Heero and Duo. He looked like he wanted to kill the funny braided one.  
  
"Second was...Duo was going to make a fool of himself."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
Kirin nodded her head vigorously. "But you did. Which then resulted in the third bet which Heero stated that if he'd stick a gun or a pen into your face, you'd freak out."  
  
Duo crossed her arms. "I'm glad you two are enjoying your time picking on me."  
  
"We're not picking on you, Duo." said Kirin, ignoring the defiant snort from Wufei. "We're just playing."  
  
"Right. Playing me."  
  
"What's the last prediction?" Quatre asked, obviously intrigued.  
  
Heero shifted uncomfortable as Kirin eyed him carefully. "Relena's going to show up and yell at-"  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
Kirin placed her hands over her mouth in hopes of stopping her laughter. Heero shook his head. He was having a good day so far until that moment. A silver bullet was at eye level. He took it and eyed Kirin who just couldn't stop smiling at him.  
  
"This is the only bet I wish I got wrong." Heero replied.  
  
"Oh?" said Duo. "The Perfect Soldier losing a bet? I guess you wouldn't be so perfect any-"  
  
This time Heero's actual gun was poised at Duo's forehead. His trigger finger twitched, causing Duo to flinch and hide behind Shin again, his only source of protection. "...More?"  
  
Kirin courageously put her hand over Heero's and shook her head. "Put it away, Heero."  
  
Amazingly, Heero obliged and clasped hands with Kirin who didn't seem the least bit phased. Except for the others who were rubbing their eyes furiously at what they had just witnessed.  
  
Relena Peacecraft just happened to enter at that moment and stood there, shocked. She had at first thought there was some chance of her holding Heero's hand like that, but someone, this mysterious young girl whom she had met during dinner the night before, had her Heero in her wicked grasp. She felt like fainting, but realized if she did, she'd lose track of the group and she'd have to search long hours for them again.  
  
She walked forward to look like she had some dignity left after the heartbreaking discovery. After all, why would Heero want to be with a successful, smart, and beautiful woman like herself? She could find other men who would be willing to be called hers. But Heero...he was so...perfect. She knew the little nickname Duo had given Heero and had silently backed it. Heero was perfect and he was a soldier. A soldier that captured her heart.  
  
She neared as almost as close to rip Heero and Kirin's hands apart, but she realized that their hands were clenched tightly together. Heero's face remained neutral but Kirin was smiling. What were they doing?  
  
"I wonder where Miss Relena is?" asked Quatre. "I heard her but I don't see her."  
  
Kirin eyed Shin and Yume. They were giving her a signal for them to leave. They still had to find something to wear for the party. Finally she leaned next to Heero. "We have to get going now. I promised Shin and Yume a shopping spree."  
  
"You could wear that to the party and you'd still be the most beautiful one there." Heero replied.  
  
Kirin laughed and put a hand on Heero's cheek. "You're so sweet, Heero." She kissed his cheek and joined Shin and Yume. "I'll see you at four, ok? I'm not going to make it to the hall, so I'll be at the estate."  
  
Heero nodded. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Kirin laughed once more and putting her arms around her two associates, they left the big circus tent.  
  
Duo sighed. "Well, Heero, seems you've got a date for the party, huh?"  
  
Heero stared blankly at Duo. "I bet you were stupid enough not to ask Shin to the party."  
  
"Oh, he asked all right..." said Wufei. "After he choked on a hotdog and managed to spill his drink all over her, too."  
  
Heero could just picture a red-faced Duo, choking and waving his arms wildly in the air. Then Quatre, coming to his rescue and hitting him on the back a few times, offering him a drink, then Duo accidentally tossing up the drink that landed on Shin's head. He could see Shin yelling at Duo before he made a 'cute' remark which made Shin forgive him and he, being so well trained in sudden and abrupt things, asked her to the party. He sighed and turned away. "Baka-"  
  
Relena was smiling even as Heero's expression looked like he was going to strangle her for listening in on the conversation. He stared at her until she felt she was either going to die by death glare or die of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear-"  
  
Heero walked past her. "I know. We haven't done our part yet to secure the hall or the estate. We'll do that now."  
  
Relena looked at Quatre who was the only 'nice' one in the group. Well, Trowa and Duo were exceptions only...they followed after Heero. Quatre simply nodded his head. "We didn't forget, Miss Relena. Nothing is going to happen tomorrow. Nothing."  
  
Sank Mall-(5:48 p.m.)  
  
Yume Okinawa gazed at herself at the three-sided mirror. She liked the color, lavender, but it was too light. The dress was strapless and flowed down to the ground. It was plain and simple. She turned once more in the mirror and looked at Shin who had a hand up to her chin in an exaggerated manner. "It's too...light..."  
  
"Exactly." Before Shin could say anything else, Yume disappeared into the dressing room. "NEXT!"  
  
Kirin came just in time with three dresses. One violet, one blue, and one silver, of course. "Well, Shin, I got this blue one for you. Long, but not too long. Blue, obviously. And...with removable straps. It's optional."  
  
"Kirin!" Yume called. "Did you get me another dress?"  
  
"Yeah." Kirin pulled out the violet one and stuck it into the stall with Yume. "You like the color? I found a whole mess of them in a corner."  
  
"Color...? I like the color. Hmmm...wait a sec, ok?"  
  
Kirin held up the silver skirt. It was overly accented with sparkled studs. "I don't want to blind Heero, do I?"  
  
"No, but I think your hair has done enough of that." Shin replied.  
  
"Quiet you!" Kirin snapped. She held the skirt up to her body. "Hmm. Too...elaborate on the sparkles."  
  
Yume did a fit of swear words and emerged from the room. She stood at the three-sided mirror and turned slowly. "Well?"  
  
The violet skirt was long and it glittered in the right light. It was long and pooled at the bottom with a middle slit that went up the calf. The back was crossed and the front showed just enough cleavage. Shin and Kirin looked at each other. For a girl who carries a yo-yo and plays video games...she looked ready to party.  
  
"You hate it." Yume said quickly.  
  
"No, no! We like it! It's perfect! It suit you perfectly!" said Kirin. "Buy it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" came the two voices. "Now all you need is shoes and you're done."  
  
Yume beamed. "You're serious? Everyone is going to drop dead after seeing me?"  
  
"Us." Kirin corrected. "Make sure you put the dress on the hanger and keep it from getting stepped on. Shin, you're next."  
  
"Do I have to?" She complained, going into an empty dressing stall.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kirin smiled at Yume's dress. It was a rare occasion that they were going to a party of such elegance and high society ranking. All three had been looked down upon and were never the ones to go to a high social party such as this. And now...they each had dates. Even Yume who still kept her mysterious boyfriend a secret!  
  
Kirin eyed the several dresses she had chosen for herself. She had showed up in a black skirt the night before, knocking Heero out of all his perfect little senses. Now she needed to find a skirt that would literally kill Relena. A dress that no one would suspect a young girl of wearing nor suspect that she was a killer.  
  
Shin emerged and eyed Yume who was still in her dress, whirling next to Kirin who was in her own world. "Hello...?"  
  
Kirin snapped her head up and looked over Shin's dress. It was light blue with a flowing skirt. The top however...it just didn't fit with the rest of the ensemble. "I love the skirt, just the top..."  
  
"I figured as much." said Shin. "I like the skirt, too."  
  
Kirin stood and began pulling back past dresses she had gotten for Yume. She knew there was a blue one in there, somewhere. She accidentally got one because Yume began yelling that she wanted violet, not blue.  
  
Kirin came across satin material and pulled out a satin gown. The top was satin with an intricate flower sign that cut across the top leaving the shoulders bare. It was also like the one Shin was wearing, but there was a light blue veil that layered over the satin gown. It still held the 'flowing skirt' look. "Here it is. I think this'll suit you better, Shin."  
  
Shin's green/violet eyes sparkled. "Wow! That's beautiful!" She took the dress and was already out of the current gown just as she entered the stall.  
  
Kirin smiled. The day was going fairly well. Then tomorrow night...Relena would get the birthday present from ONI.  
  
Shin threw out the blue gown from before and presented herself before Yume and Kirin. The two girls applauded as Shin spun quickly, making the skirt fly up a little. "I can't wait to dance with Duo in this."  
  
"I'm sure it would be a very interesting dance to see." said Kirin.  
  
"Are you saying that I can't dance?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I know you can dance. But can Duo?"  
  
Shin looked at Yume then at Kirin. "I don't know."  
  
Yume pulled Kirin to her feet. "You're turn, you're turn! I want to see what you're going to wear!"  
  
Kirin dragged her feet to an empty dressing stall. Though she loved helping out Shin and Yume with their clothes, her style was a little...different. As if being physically different wasn't enough? She was holding a skirt that had just attracted her eye. It was silver/gold. The color changed in different angles of light. She thought it looked gorgeous. She put on the top which was just a long piece of rectangular satin material with zigzag straps over the front and back and a gown. Kirin managed to get the top on with much hassling and created an x over her chest and a larger x over her back. She reached for the gown and examined it first. There were two long slits that ended just a few inches from the hip. She shrugged and put on the gown and realized that she was going to show a lot of leg at the party. If she wore it, she'd have to find the right shoes.  
  
"Did you get lost, Kirin?" Yume called. "What are you putting on?"  
  
Kirin examined herself before going to show her friends. Her pale stomach was shown; well toned and slender. She turned and looked at the curves of her body. She was simple enough. She adjusted her top and found that if she wore a strapless bra, it would increase her cleavage. She shrugged again and stepped out onto the world.  
  
The once bustling mall came to a halt. Clerks and passerby's all stopped and stared. Kirin was exposed in all her unique and dangerous beauty. This was exactly the reaction she wanted...or was it? Was it shock or disgust?  
  
"Kirin..." Yume said quietly. "You're not planning on having sex with Heero are you?"  
  
"What?" Kirin demanded.  
  
"I mean...that dress you're wearing...if Heero saw you in that...he'd...rip it off you and screw your brains out."  
  
Kirin managed a laugh before turning. "Is it too much? For me? Is it my style?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Shin quipped. Then she said quietly, "You're an assassin. Dress to kill, right?"  
  
Kirin could only nod her head. Now that they got what they came for, they had the rest of the night to prepare. One more night until it sealed Relena Peacecraft's fate. One more night before Kirin confessed everything to him...and hoped for forgiveness.  
  
Peacecraft Estate-(7:31 p.m.)  
  
Heero Yuy slammed the file of papers onto his desk and roughly pulled the chair out to sit. He buried his hands into his hair and hoped his insides wouldn't burst. He had gotten a lecture about keeping priorities straight and not straying from the mission at hand from Lady Un. Relena had been left alone and she had gone to Lady Un to ask where the pilots gone. The two had searched everywhere in the city and finally came upon the circus.  
  
As Lady Un drove them all back to the estate, she thought she should make it a point that Heero was the one who would make sure Relena always had someone at all times. So, in assuming he enjoyed his leader role, she put the blame on him if Relena had been killed that day, even though she was perfectly fine on her own!  
  
Heero eyed the paperwork. As punishment, he had to finish the paperwork Lady Un had been doing before Relena came to her. He had to finish it, make a report, help the other pilots figure what the mystery man wanted, stop an assassination the next night, and hopefully keep a date with Kirin Shido. He found his only solace was within her. He could relax and do what he wanted without a care in the world. His only care was confiding in Kirin because she understood him. She understood how his life was and she could make anything, so he thought, seem so much more...kinder.  
  
He reached into his pocket and came out with a small piece of paper with digits written on it. On the back was Kirin's current residency. Would he dare? He was under house arrest and he was going to stray away from the norm to call Kirin. He found it ironic. He was doing something Duo would do in his position. That came to another point Kirin made. Little by little his 'friends' were showing him something. He didn't know what...but he knew he was learning.  
  
Heero picked up the phone then listened to the dial tone. It took him three tries to finally dial Kirin's number. He was ready to hang up after the second ring when he heard someone pick up. "Hello?"  
  
"Kirin."  
  
"Heero, hi. What's up? You're not breaking our date are you? I already bought a dress! You'll flip when you see it!"  
  
Heero could almost see Kirin's lovely gold eyes and the way she smiled, jumping from one subject to another. He needed to be assured of something. "I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Huh? Ok. No! Put that in the closet! It'll get wrinkled if you put it down!" Kirin laughed. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"  
  
Heero tapped his finger on his desk. His laptop was waiting to be turned on. "Will you stand by me?"  
  
There was silence on Kirin's end of the phone. Besides Yume and Shin in the background, Kirin was eerily quiet. "Why... would you want me...?"  
  
"When it all comes down to it, Kirin...you and I only have each other..."  
  
"T-that's...not true." Kirin whispered. "You have..."  
  
"I have no one. I stand alone like you. Will you stand by me?" He asked again.  
  
Kirin felt her throat close. He was going to put everything in her. He was going to go to her for comfort, for an explanation, a shoulder to lean on- to cry on. She was going to be his confidant, his friend. Would this mean she couldn't keep secrets from him? If she accepted, then that would mean she would need him, too. They would need each other. "Us soldiers always stand by each other, don't we?"  
  
Kirin heard him chuckle on the other end. "Yes. We do."  
  
She closed her eyes, wishing Heero would feel what her heart felt. "Yeah. I'll stand by you."  
  
Heero felt a layer of tension lift from his heart. "Thank you, Kirin."  
  
She replied in kind and they hung up. Heero stared at himself in the blank computer screen. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew that when the time came, the choice he was going to make was going to effect them both. 


	4. Forgiveness and Acceptance

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
Relena's Birthday-Hall-(8:13 a.m.)  
  
Heero Yuy strapped the gun holster around his waist and adjusted it so that it wouldn't stick out of his back. He picked up his gun and examined the bullets he had gotten from Kirin. She had said she had made them herself. They were lightweight, fast, and very powerful. He smiled thoughtfully and placed the gun into its holster. He fixed the white dress shirt he wore and straightened the dark pants he was wearing. He adjusted his belt to his liking and pulled the dark jacket off his chair.  
  
Shrugging into his jacket he looked at himself in the mirror. He was missing something. He looked at his shoes, the cuff links, then he noticed he was missing a bow tie. He searched his room and saw the black tie on the bed. He gingerly picked it up and finally put it around his neck. Was he complete? He had his gun, loaded and concealed. What was missing?  
  
He saw a small velvet box on the corner of his desk. He picked it up and opened it, admiring the choice cut diamond he chose to give to Kirin. It was large compared to other diamond cuts, but it would suit Kirin's silver hair. It was in the shape of a star. Inside it were different colors of streaked lights. It represented the death and birth of a star. It reminded him of Kirin. He put the box into his pocket.  
  
How he had found the beautiful piece was by pure chance. It was late, the night before, somewhere between nine and eleven. He had finished the paperwork and had left the premises of the Peacecraft Estate. He was thinking of getting something to eat, not bothering to join the others for dinner. He didn't want to encounter Relena nor Lady Un. He went to the heart of the city and from there, took to walking to an unknown destination. He passed a renowned jewelry store which was just about to close.  
  
A star jewel caught his attention and his and Kirin's conversation drifted back to him. I will fade out like a dying star... The star that had stood before him gave no indication of dying, but an indication of life, a new beginning. Almost immediately he entered the store and bought that jewel. It was a perfect gift to give to a perfect...woman. He'd give it to her when he next saw her.  
  
He left his room, but before he closed the door, he memorized the order of his room. He made sure nothing was out of place, his laptop was secure, his window was closed and his closet door was shut. He nodded satisfactorily and finally shut the door.  
  
He was met with an approval from Quatre. "I guess we're ready for the party.  
  
Quatre was simply in a white suit with a crimson rose in his pocket. He handed Heero a rose, too. "Put this on, Heero."  
  
"I don't need it." Heero said acidly.  
  
"There's a two way radio on it." He handed Heero a small pin with his full name on it. "Press the nametag and you can talk." He handed him a small ear piece. "We can hear with these."  
  
"You spent all night thinking this up?" Heero asked, obliging with the accessories.  
  
"No. I've spent a few days on it. Everyone is waiting downstairs. We're going to the hall now."  
  
Heero nodded and followed after Quatre. They saw Wufei in an appropriate Chinese robes for a celebration. Trowa was wearing a gray suit and Duo wore his typical black. They all wore roses, nametags, and ear pieces.  
  
"We're ready." said Trowa.  
  
Quatre held up a small contraption. "I'm going to turn it on. There might be some interference, but it'll clear up as soon as we get to the hall." He flipped the switch which resulted in a high pitched ring which then faded. He winced at the glares from Wufei and Heero. "Sorry."  
  
Duo rubbed his ear. "It's fine, Q-man. Let's go, shall we?"  
  
Champion Hotel-(8:38 a.m.)  
  
Kirin Shido put the black bag into the motorcycle space and jumped onto the seat. She was wrapped in silver with her hair pinned to her head. This was her first chance to get Relena. If Heero intercepted her, she'd have to make a huge excuse to get away from Heero at the estate. She'd have to work quickly.  
  
She put on her helmet and started her motorcycle. Shin and Yume were still sleeping. She left them a hastily written note which told them to wake up by noon, get dressed and be ready to leave at three. That would give them an hour to get to the estate. She smiled. Her plan was unfolding nicely.  
  
Kirin revved her engine and made sure she had room to pass. Everything had to go smoothly. It had taken her only one month to plan everything. But one thing still bothered her. Who sent the messages?  
  
Hall- (9:04 a.m.)  
  
The hall was bustling with activity. Parking attendants ran around, trying to find space for all the limousines; party attendants were trying to sign in all the guests while the other attendants were servicing the party guests. Guests came in large swarms, crowding the seemingly small opening of the hall. Each were trying to catch a glimpse of the birthday woman and some trying to see the gifts she were to receive. In the backroom, to which it was finished the day before, held the coats and jackets and the presents. There was traffic at least in either direction of the hall. The party was to start at ten, but most of the guests had come in early.  
  
Heero Yuy stood at the back of the hall, watching Relena sit on a made up throne. She wore a light blue gown that came short of her ankles. White, flat-heeled shoes, gloves that covered her wrists, and her hair was pinned up with her bangs falling over her eyes. Each guest that signed in and entered came towards the stage to personally say hello to her, with, of course, the 'happy birthday' and the 'you look so beautiful' comments.  
  
Heero gazed over to Trowa who was walking up and down the isles, making sure everything was going smoothly. Quatre, Lady Un and a few of the other attendants were overseeing the presents and checking each and every person who came into the hall. Wufei was in the parking lot, overlooking the traffic. Duo was overlooking the refreshments and the party platters.  
  
However, no one noticed the black clad figure sneaking into the hall. It stealthily climbed up to the second floor balconies and through there, made it's way to the third level. It found an empty balcony and began to remove items from its black bag. The sniper rifle, the sniper scope, and at last, the specialized bullets that would silently and painlessly kill its target. The figure set peered over the balcony and spotted Heero and Relena. It gave one long sigh and began to wait.  
  
It wasn't until a quarter to ten that most of the guests had arrived. Every single seat was taken, every row full. Relena had been moved to sit with the audience in order for the viewing screen to put up, to review all of Relena's past accomplishments.  
  
She sat with her mother, Lady Un, and Mariemaia. Far in the back were two figures who were once well known in OZ. Lucretia Noin and Milliardo Peacecraft were standing with Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. They closed off the exits and made sure no one could leave in a hurry. Duo and Wufei were scouting the rows while Heero was still stuck with Relena. In a few more hours he'd be released from her grasp and be in Kirin's presence. He realized, at that moment, he missed the silver-haired girl.  
  
The guests quieted as the hall darkened. A projector sat in the middle and an attendant with an MC began to speak.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft was born..."  
  
Heero's mind began to wander. What a perfect time to kill Relena. He eyed the few audience members who sat around him. Their eyes were glued to the screen, images of Relena's childhood were being shown. He looked about in the balconies and watched as people peered over the railings to see the screen. He glanced at Duo who was twirling his braid in an annoying matter. Wufei was the only one clearly visible in his white robe as he did his job. He walked slowly past every row and even interrogated a few just for good measure. He then turned to the back where Quatre and Trowa were overlooking the crowd and Milliardo and Noin were doing their share of keeping lookout. Heero sighed. It was only ten and he already wanted out.  
  
Kirin Shido stifled a yawn and leaned her head on the wall of the balcony. She checked her watch. Only ten. She sighed lowly.  
  
She peered over the balcony and gazed upon Heero's form. He looked utterly upset that he was there. He was not enjoying himself. She wondered if by the time she met with him at the estate that he'd be more...relaxed? She wanted to slip into her dress and dance with Heero. Though, like all men, they lied, saying they couldn't dance and when they went onto the floor, they had more skills than they let on. She shook her head. If she asked him, he'd probably tell her the truth.  
  
Kirin turned to the screen. Relena was a five year old child, playing in a massive garden. A younger Pagan was watching over her, her yellow dress flowing in the wind. Another slide showed Relena in a school play, obviously playing the lead. It reminded Kirin of an old play called Romeo and Juliet. The slide changed, displaying Relena on a platform with the words, 'Valedictorian' across the bottom; she graduated at the top of her class. The slide then displayed Relena in a fancy suit, the caption read 'Vice Foreign Minister.' In every slide that was shown, it was Relena displaying her remarkable talent for bringing peace or for showing her smart side.  
  
Kirin didn't feel anything. She was still intent on killing the 'dear' Relena. The side to which she never showed anyone was emerging now. That side of her wanted to kill. Destroy her target and finish the mission. That's what was on her mind, and that was what she was going to do.  
  
The slideshow lasted for more than an hour. It was close to ten thirty when the lights finally turned on. A round of applause erupted from the audience. Some were talking wildly about Relena's high school achievements, other were saying how cute she was when she was a child. They were all unaware that in a few moments, she was going to die.  
  
The MC helped Relena up to the stage, with Heero close by. He began to talk to Relena, making jokes and asking her questions. It started out simple enough, then turned into a hot seat then a little pageant which featured her. The audience laughed like they were supposed to, applauded when it was needed, and even asked a few impersonal questions. One, for instance, if Relena had a boyfriend.  
  
"He doesn't acknowledge me yet." Relena replied, eyeing Heero.  
  
Kirin stifled a chuckle. If Relena thought Heero was her boyfriend, what did Heero think of her? Relena was standing alone in the center of the stage, looking down at her guests, the MC going around the hall, giving the mike to anyone who wanted to wish her a happy birthday on such a 'joyous' occasion or those who still wanted to ask questions.  
  
Kirin propped the rifle onto her forearm and shoulder. She focused the scope and got Relena into her line of sight. She glanced at the other pilots who were still scouting the area. She draped a black cloth over her shoulder and rifle and took aim again. Relena was laughing at a question someone had asked. Her head was thrown back and time seemed to slow down tenfold.  
  
Kirin slid the lock into place and felt the tension in the rifle warn her that once she pulled the trigger, it would jerk back and impact her arm. She was strong enough, to hold it, but would it make noise and possibly hinder her escape?  
  
She pointed the gun in the area around her eye and her ear. The bullet would penetrate her skull through one side and splatter her brains on the other side. She wouldn't even know what hit her. She'd fall to the floor ever so slowly and Relena Peacecraft was no more.  
  
Kirin held the rifle closer to her body. As soon as Relena recovered from her laughter, she would grant one last breathe to her. She waited as patient as a lion pouncing on its prey as Relena recovered and took in a breath.  
  
Kirin's hand twitched softly as her finger closed around the trigger. Her hand relaxed for a nanosecond then gripped the trigger. The silent shot escaped the barrel of the gun at astonishing speeds. No one heard the shot, no one saw that it was flying towards Relena. The bullet traveled from the top level of the balconies and sped towards Relena's blue eyes.  
  
Milliardo saw a glint of silver. He looked up into the balcony and though it unusual to see a moving drapery. He then figured that it was the assassin. His voice rang out throughout the crowd. "RELENA!"  
  
Hearing the tenseness in Milliardo's voice, Heero reached for Relena and pulled her back by the arm. She jerked back and landed on Heero just as the silent bullet exploded on the stage, inches from Relena's leg.  
  
The audience screamed. Total chaos followed. Everyone either tried to see if Relena was all right or try and leave through the entrance to which was boarded shut. Quatre tried to yell over the voices, trying to calm them down. Trowa had gotten mixed up into the confusion and tried to make his way to the balconies.  
  
Duo ran towards Relena and Heero while Wufei hurried to help Noin and Quatre. Guests all screamed and ran in every direction possible. Amongst all the screams and the terror, Heero was the only one who was calm. He looked up and saw the rifle sticking out from behind a dark draped wall. He pointed to it. "There!"  
  
Kirin swore softly and shifted the lock once again. She had to do this now! She just aimed and shot.  
  
Moments later she heard a woman's scream. She looked through the scope and realized she had just shot Relena's leg. Her pink dress quickly turned a crimson red. Her hands went to her wound and her face was filled with terror and pain. Kirin was getting frustrated. She aimed the rifled again, pulled back the lock and pulled the trigger once more. She looked and saw Relena lying on the floor. Was she dead?  
  
Kirin then saw Duo picking up Relena, he escaped through the backroom. She was crying in pain, her shoulder was shot. Heero was now nowhere to be seen. Kirin panicked. If there was one person she knew she wouldn't be able to escape, it would be Heero Yuy. She stuffed the rifle into the bag and dropped the black drape. She pulled a mask over her face and made her way out of the balcony. Kirin made her way to one exit when she saw Trowa with a hand to his ear. He seemed to be talking.  
  
She backtracked and figured the hall needed some windows. From her black bag she took out a small stick of c-4 and stuck it onto a wall. She took out a few smoke bombs and threw them in Trowa's direction. The bombs flooded the hallway which gave her enough time to set off the c-4 and make a dramatic escape.  
  
Kirin heard Trowa cough. She cut the bomb's fuse and lit it, sticking it to the wall, and moving far away enough that she wouldn't be knocked out senseless. It would be a bad thing if Heero caught her, especially at the height of such an important part of her mission. A loud bang rang throughout the hall, silence followed a few moments later, then more terrified screams. Kirin leaned out of the blown out hall. It created even more dust to which Trowa still couldn't see. She peered out and was almost three floors from the ground. She heard rushing footsteps. Quatre and Wufei's voices. She threw her bag into the water and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wait!" came Quatre's voice.  
  
Kirin smirked. "Wait, he says. Do I look like a waiter?" She made sure her mask was on and she jumped. The water and the surf was beneath her and coming towards her at an incredibly speed. She gripped something on her belt which propelled her towards the water. She heard more yelling, but it came fainter as she neared the water.  
  
The first sensation of hitting water numbed Kirin. She felt like letting the sharks eat her, but realized if she died, Heero would figure out that she was the assassin and go after Shin and Yume. That was the last thing she'd ever do if she died. She would never leave her business up to her friends. This was her mission, she had to finish it.  
  
Kirin swam up to the surface. From her position, she could see a part of the hall slightly smoking. She swam to the beach, her black bag forever lost in the deep waters. She picked herself up from out of the water and dragged herself towards her motorcycle which she intricately hid amongst the sand. She could still hear the voices of people above her and decided if she wanted a clean getaway, she'd have to leave now and quietly.  
  
With her motorcycle in tow, she walked down the beach, far enough so that no one would spot her. Once she got on solid road, she'd speed towards the hotel, rest for an hour or so, then get dressed. But she needed an alibi. Why wasn't she at the hall when she was going to the estate?  
  
Kirin was about a mile away when she finally made her way to the road. She could barely see the hall but heard fire trucks and police speeding towards the hall. She knew she hit Relena in the leg and in the shoulder. Any higher up and she would've gotten Relena's head. Her black bag was lost at sea, once she got to her Gundam, she's open up a radar to locate her missing things. She started her engine and shakily gotten on. She gingerly rubbed her leg. The impact had made her left ankle swell like a balloon. She ignored the pain like she was suppose to and sped off towards the hotel.  
  
Sank Hospital-(11:23 a.m.)  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft peered into the small window, looking at his sister who was being treated for her two gunshot wounds. Her shoulder and her left leg had been wounded. The bullet in her leg, penetrated the bone and she'd have to be in a cast for a few months. The bullet in her shoulder was still lodged inside. If they took it out now, they'd have to decapitate her entire arm. They were going to go at a slow pace, trying to hurry for her party that would be next held at the estate. If not, what would happen next?  
  
Duo Maxwell paced the waiting room just as Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei entered the room.  
  
Quatre immediately went to Duo. "What happened? Where is she?"  
  
"She's in surgery right now." said Duo.  
  
"How bad are her injuries?"  
  
Duo sighed, tugging on his braid. "The bone in Relena's left leg was shattered by a bullet. There's a bullet lodged in her shoulder and if they take it out now, they might have to remove her entire arm. So until her arm is healed a little more, it'll have to be stuck in there."  
  
Quatre's pale face turned a little red. "How was it possible that he got in there? We checked everybody!"  
  
"He's good." said Heero. "He must've known an alternative way to get in. As long as there was nothing else to keep him from escaping, he made his own way out."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't think we can keep up this party. Miss Relena would need all her strength."  
  
"We can't send everyone home." said Trowa. He crossed his arms. "I don't mean to sound unfeeling or selfish, but we have to continue on. With or without her."  
  
"It could become a prayer group." suggested Duo. "We could all pray she make a safe and healthy recovery."  
  
"She's not dead yet." said Heero. "We don't want to give them the wrong impression."  
  
The door to the waiting room opened. Milliardo Peacecraft walked into the room and stared at the five pilots. "Relena is going to stay here until she wakes up. As her older brother...I suggest you continue on with today's festivities. Try not to alarm the people. Keep them optimistic. Those who don't know what happened will remain unknowing."  
  
Heero nodded. "Are you going to stay here, then? What if the assassin comes back?"  
  
"I'll stay." said Milliardo. "Lady Un has sent officers here that are surrounding this floor, the hospital perimeter, and is having four guards in Relena's room. We're not taking anymore chances."  
  
Champion Hotel-(12:27 p.m.)  
  
Kirin Shido removed her damp body suit as she entered the bathroom. Shin and Yume were up. She knew because she could hear Yume's video game and Shin talking. She turned on the water and turned it to hot. A few seconds later, the mirrors all began to be blurred by the steam incurred. Bereft of her clothing she climbed into the hot shower and stood there.  
  
The water hit her body like hot picks. Her body was so used to not feeling pain, that she didn't even wince when the water was almost scalding hot. She ran her hands through her long, silver hair; her gold eyes staring blankly into the silver tresses. She let it drop, the hair was now as long as her knees. She never understood that part of her. It seemed to her that her own hair had its own little schedule of growing. She remembered three days ago her hair was to her thighs, not it was as long as her knees. She needed to cut it, of course, but now was not the time. She was punishing herself for a failed mission.  
  
Kirin began to pound her fists into the wall. She had planned for only a month. She was so sure that it was going to go all according to plan! What happened? What went wrong? She aimed at Relena's head. It was a silent bullet. No one could of heard it! She wasn't stupid enough to bring a shiny new rifle, she had deliberately dulled it so the light at the hall wouldn't reflect upon it. She was so still, so sure. Then a man had to call to Relena, catching Heero's attention and ruining her plans!  
  
Kirin slid down to the floor, angry tears rolling off her pale face. She had one more chance. Relena was either going to go back to the party, which was arrogant of her if she did, or stay in the hospital where all she would do was inject Relena with a poison and walk away. She'd be able to make it back to the estate, have a good time with Heero, then leave. She wouldn't even lose sleep over it.  
  
She clenched her fists. Whether or not the ONI Elders would tell her what she needed to know, she was going to leave. This was her last mission. She finally decided that after years of working at the Colony, she wanted a new life. Whether it be with Heero or her two associates, she was going to start anew. No more killing, no more fighting, no more death. Just living.  
  
Kirin resumed her composure and stood, washing her face with the hot water. She quickly shampooed her hair and got out just in time to hear a soft knock at her door. She wrapped a towel around her and reached for the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"You all right?" asked Shin. Yume was beside her, a small can of soda in her hand. "We heard banging. Did everything go ok?"  
  
"No." said Kirin, her anger returning. "I was able to wound her but not kill her."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad. What happened?" Yume asked.  
  
"Everything went well up until the last second. Heero pulled Relena out of the way. I shot at her two more times. I got her in the leg and the shoulder. She's in the hospital, I think."  
  
"You'll get another chance at the estate, won't you?" Shin asked.  
  
"Of course." Kirin nodded. "Get ready. Since my plan backfired, we're going to the party a little early."  
  
"Cool. But...what are we going to explain to Heero?" Yume twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers. "He's gonna be a little curious, won't he? He'll wonder why we're showing up at the party now."  
  
"We'll just say we had to run some errands. He should understand that." Kirin replied. "I'm going to get ready now. Clean up the room a bit. Shin, bring a bag, mine got lost when I jumped out of the hall."  
  
"You jumped out of the hall?" Shin and Yume asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah." Kirin replied. "I landed in the water. I don't know where my bag is anymore. But I'll retrieve it before we leave for Space, ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kirin stepped out of the bathroom for a moment, reaching for her dress. Shin and Yume resumed their earlier actions. She dodged back into the bathroom and sighed. One last chance. Do or die. One final mission...  
  
Peacecraft Estate-(2:04 p.m.)  
  
Chang Wufei stood to one side of the glass doors, inspecting the guests who were coming in, one by one. He had a critical eye when it came to concealed weapons. He almost had a sixth sense on it. He was ordered, by Lady Un, to inspect everyone twice. There were no purses allowed past him. Coats and anything removable were left at the front entrance.  
  
Heero Yuy was at the front of the estate, inspecting every single guest. Every vehicle was inspected and every guest was initially inspected by him with a metal detector. He wasn't about to let just anyone on the property.  
  
Duo Maxwell was walking around the second floor room, making sure all the windows were securely locked and shut. The doors were closed and the silent alarm was in effect. The majority of the party would be held outside, so there was no need to be inside. He boarded off the stairs and made his way to the first floor, leaving only the bathrooms to open access.  
  
Quatre Winner was outside, still setting up the party. Milliardo had called once before, saying possibly by five, Relena would be coming home. He worked furiously, trying to get everything in perfect working order. Attendants came to his every whim, trying to make the best of a missing birthday girl.  
  
Trowa Barton was talking with the performs from the circus. Everything would have to be postponed in order for it to seem like nothing happened. He was now head of all performances and had to extend long outstanding parts of music, in order to keep the guests happy. He was tense, like his four associates. Sooner or later the people would find out.  
  
The few guests who hadn't been at the hall were still ecstatic about the party and still had no idea what had happened to the young Pacifist. They admired the ice sculpture that was in the center of the courtyard; there were rows of appetizers; round tables with name placards littered the courtyard. There were streamers that would need to be released, once the appearance of the birthday girl. Champagne was being served, still chilled to perfection. There was a lot of time to kill, few couples danced, some talked, and most were taking a tour of the house, at least from what was able to be seen.  
  
Heero Yuy set down a clipboard and rubbed his sore temples. Over half the guests from the Estate list had now arrived. All knew nothing of the assassination attempt on Relena. The other half of the guests were the ones at the hall. Would they speak of what they had seen or would they pay respects to Relena and keep their mouths shut?  
  
Heero heard a limo pull up. He waved to the driver who stopped. "Who's inside?"  
  
"Miss Kirin Shido, Miss Shin Kin'Youbi, and Miss Yume Okinawa." replied the driver.  
  
Heero automatically smiled. He had nothing to worry about. He was only worried about what he was going to tell Kirin. She was the only other person who he told of the assassination attempt. Would he be able to keep his mouth shut until he saw her?  
  
He walked to the back windows and tapped onto the tinted glass.  
  
The window rolled down and he was face to face with Yume Okinawa. "Hey, Heero."  
  
"Yume." He said, acknowledging her. "May I speak with Kirin?"  
  
"Not right, now!" said Shin. She appeared beside Yume. "You'll have to wait like everyone else, Heero. Kirin looks good enough to eat and it's not fair that you get the first bite."  
  
Heero wondered how true Shin's words were. He glanced at the third figure whom was laughing. He could see her silhouette and the faint glimmer of her silver hair. "When all the guests arrive, Kirin, I need to speak with you."  
  
"All right." came the reply.  
  
Heero bowed then hit the top of the limo. The driver went on, passing through the gates.  
  
Heero stared after the limo. He shook his head. Everything was going so well until the assassination attempt. If he had stopped it, or if it hadn't happened, would he still be so intent on making Kirin his? He knew she was younger than him, but her wisdom transcended her years. Without her, he'd still be lost. The meaning in his life wouldn't mean a damn thing. Except to her.  
  
Peacecraft Estate-(4:21 p.m.)  
  
Yume Okinawa threw the bag up onto the roof with all her might. Shin was being entertained by Duo Maxwell, and Kirin was making it a point not to be seen until all the guests were there. She was stuck with the black bag that held Kirin's sniper rifle. At least, her back-up rifle.  
  
Yume smoothed out her dress then walked back into the courtyard where tables were being filled. She found the table she was going to be with Kirin and Shido, when she found an extra name card. She laughed and checked the other names. They were to be sitting with the five pilots. How could Kirin slip out to finish the job? She looked at the stage then at the rooftop where Kirin claimed she would be. If Relena were to stand right in the center, she'd be riddled with bullets. Kirin wouldn't take any chances anymore. She'd finish the mission right there and then. And if anyone asked...she was in the ladies room.  
  
Couples were still dancing on the floor. Shin and Duo were by the buffet, picking at the delicacies and drinking large amounts of punch. Yume shook her head. She swore that Shin and Duo combined could eat out an entire colony.  
  
Yume searched the outer courtyard. It was getting louder with the arrival of more guests. She stepped across the threshold of the outside, maze-like garden. She sat on a stone bench and looked up at the dimming sky. She was glad she took Kirin's advice and got a jacket. The temperature was dipping dramatically and she didn't think her boyfriend would actually show up.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Yume turned and smiled at the figure. Wearing a dark violet suit that matched her gown, he offered her an arm. His eyes were closed, yet saw all; his smile was quite unnerving to some people, but not to her; his near- shoulder length dark violet hair blew gently in the breeze. "You surprise me."  
  
"Do I?" asked the tall young man.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you weren't going to come. But when I saw the name card, there you were."  
  
"Well, how can you have a party without me?" He laughed.  
  
Yume leaned her head on his shoulder. "You'll like our new friends. They're the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Ah, I see. So they still have that little quirk in them, don't they?"  
  
"I suppose. Except Heero. Ever since he met Kirin, he hasn't been as suicidal as before."  
  
"Oh, dear, I think we'll have to fix that."  
  
Yume shook her head. "Play with him later. You may be stronger than her, but she's nearly invincible. She won't take it to you playing with her Heero too fondly."  
  
"My-my..." said the figure. "I think we'll have to fix her, too."  
  
Yume smirked then entered the courtyard once again. "Let's sit down for now. This party will get interesting once everyone is here."  
  
"Ooh..."  
  
"And Xellos..." Yume said sweetly as she sat down. The tall man simply tipped his head to the side. "Don't spike the punch."  
  
Shin Kin'Youbi saw the violet clad figure and groaned loudly. She turned and was met with a questioning gaze from Duo. She shook her head and beckoned with her chin. "Yume and her boyfriend."  
  
Duo turned to the two violet-matching pair. "And I thought all suits came in black..."  
  
Shin picked up a slice of cheese. "I think he's too...mysterious. Plus he likes to play pranks on everyone. Yume thinks he's hilarious but...I don't know. But then again, he's always so nice to Kirin."  
  
Duo put an arm around Shin. "Don't worry. You'll be with me the whole night. He won't bother you."  
  
"Thanks, Duo."  
  
A sound of declaration erupted from the front of the estate. Everyone attention moved to the front entrance. They all stood and began to applaud. There were a few quiet mumblings, some about her physical aspect, some about what happened.  
  
Relena was in a shoulder and leg cast. She wore a different dress aside from the one she wore at the hall. It was white and it sparkled in the light. A young nurse was pushing the birthday girl out onto the courtyard.  
  
Relena was conscious, the aftereffects of the surgery still lingered in her head. She just smiled and waved with her good arm. The people all smiled back and waved. Those who didn't know began to question those who didn't look so surprised.  
  
Relena was brought to the front table. Lady Un, Mariemaia, Pagan, and Noin were all awaiting her arrival. She was set in the center and everyone's voices quieted.  
  
"I...thank you...for all coming." came Relena's slurred voice. "Unfortunately...the rumor that...was going around...was true. I was almost...killed...earlier today...my bodyguards had done all they could. The assassin...was nowhere to be found. But not to worry...I will be all right."  
  
Another round of applause sounded. It was filled more with pity than anything else. The courtyard quieted. Relena simply nodded and in another unsure moment, conversations began to pick up again.  
  
Heero Yuy nodded to the attendants at the gate. All the guests had arrived. No one would leave until midnight. The gates closed, being secured by chain and guarded by at least several men. He stepped into the house and eyed the guards who were at each post. He nodded at them, too, and they gripped their machine guns. The assassin knew that it didn't kill its target. It would try again one last time. After that, it was kill or be killed.  
  
Heero entered the courtyard and looked around. He saw Shin and Duo. Trowa was by the stage, conversing with the performers; a few of his colleagues from the circus. Quatre had emerged from the garden and was talking with Relena. Wufei was walking around, still scouting the area. There was one more person he needed to find.  
  
"Hello, Heero."  
  
He turned and felt his face turn red. He was a few steps away from Kirin who was dressed in a silver/gold two-piece gown. Her hair was pulled back with a few short strands falling over her eyes. She wore ankle-strapped silver heels and there was a touch of gold, silver, and red on her face. She was smiling as she held out her hand.  
  
Heero made himself move forward to catch her hand with his. He heard conversations slowly fade as they attention came to Kirin. He moved a hand around her waist and felt the aroma of her perfume intoxicate his nose. She giggled softly, receiving more attention than she had wanted. He pulled her closer and walked down the remainder of the steps.  
  
"Our table is over there." Heero whispered.  
  
Kirin's gold eyes sparkled. She simply nodded. "You're starting to look a little more human, Heero."  
  
Heero stopped walking for a moment. "What does that mean?"  
  
She laughed then kissed his cheek. "You're blushing."  
  
They managed to make it to the table, dodging all the dropped jaws they passed. Yume stood and applauded with Xellos who was staring at Heero.  
  
"You're right, Yume." he whispered. "He hasn't gotten suicidal lately."  
  
Yume simply smiled and sat down as Heero offered Kirin a chair. Heero eyed Xellos. "I don't remember you."  
  
"Oh, don't you?" Xellos said, overtly happy. "I was the one who came with-" He slowly opened his eyes. "I forgot."  
  
Heero continued staring blankly at Xellos. He reached behind his back, his hand brushing the gun.  
  
Xellos caught the slight change in Heero's demeanor and attitude. "I was joking. I came with the Reid Party."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. He memorized every single name on the lists. The Reid Party consisted of people from the northern European islands, near Sweden. "I'll be right back." He apologized quickly to Kirin and left the table.  
  
Kirin sighed then turned to Yume and Xellos. "You picked a fine night to make an appearance, Xellos."  
  
"I invited him." Yume protested. "He came because of me."  
  
"Yume...this is my last chance to get rid of Relena. If I screw up, then that's it. Everything I planned on has gone down the drain." Kirin hissed.  
  
Yume shook her head. "I promise I'll try to keep Xellos out of your way."  
  
"Don't try." said Kirin, a dangerous tint in her voice. "Do it."  
  
Xellos turned to Heero who was talking to the head of the Reid Party. He simply winked and the head of the party simply nodded and waved. Heero glared at him, then finally finished interrogating the man. He walked back towards them and slipped an arm around Kirin's shoulder. "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, right. Ok." Kirin stood.  
  
Heero glared one last time at Xellos then took Kirin back into the estate.  
  
Duo and Shin had been watching from behind the buffet table. "They're weird."  
  
Shin finally had a full plate and went to sit down with Yume and Xellos. Duo followed and sat beside her. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, Heero was just being difficult." Yume explained.  
  
"I can believe that." Duo quipped. He looked at his plate then began chewing on cheese and crackers.  
  
Heero brought Kirin into an empty room on the first floor. It viewed the outer courtyard. He sat her down on a chair and leaned heavily on the wall. "If you've seen Relena, you could probably guess what happened."  
  
"At least she's not dead." Kirin replied. Inside, her head was screaming. If she had done what she was told to do, Relena would be dead, the party would never happen, and she'd never see Heero again. Was it a good thing Relena wasn't dead?  
  
Heero sighed and rubbed his temples. "The assassin might try it again tonight. I don't know when."  
  
"Do you want me to help?" she asked.  
  
"Anyone you find mysterious, tell me. If Relena dies, then I've completely failed my mission."  
  
"Heero..." Kirin stood. He shook his head quickly.  
  
"I know, Kirin. There's more to life than the mission. But...this will be my last mission."  
  
"What?" Kirin staggered backwards.  
  
"I'm going to resign from my position as the alpha leader of the Preventers group." said Heero, searching Kirin's eyes for understanding.  
  
"What for?" Kirin asked.  
  
"You've taught me a lot of things in the past few days, Kirin. Amongst all this chaos, I've been thinking to myself as well. The only way to find myself and to find my way, is if I start my own path."  
  
Kirin wanted to hug him. He finally understood, after all these years of repressed emotions and paths that lead to nowhere, that there was something more to his life. He had found the door to that other half of him that needed to be set free. Now the next phase, to open that door and let everything go. She took his hand in hers and pulled him close. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No one can tell you what to do now, Heero."  
  
"No one has before." He replied, sighing into her neck. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"All right." Kirin replied softly. She stroked his back gently, urging him to go on. "Tell me..."  
  
"You are the only one that understands me. All my life I thought that I was misunderstood and no one wanted anything to do with me. Before I met you, everything in my life seemed so insignificant. And now..."  
  
Kirin pulled away slight and brushed her hand against his cheek. "And now..." she repeated softly.  
  
"I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you."  
  
"Protect me?" Kirin asked. "Protect me from what?"  
  
"You told me once, that you only lived only for revenge. You said that once that man was dead, you would die. Fade out. I'm not going to let you die, Kirin. You are too important to me to die right now."  
  
"Oh, Heero..." she tried to pull away from him, but Heero tightened his arms around her.  
  
He shook his head firmly. "Now that I've found someone who can truly say they know how it is to be a Soldier, I'm not going to let you go. I know a normal life is impossible for us...but let us try. If it doesn't work out..."  
  
Kirin leaned her head on his shoulder. "If it doesn't work out, Heero...what will happen to us?"  
  
Heero lifted Kirin's head so that she was looking up at him. "Then we'll die together. If the world doesn't have a need for us, we don't need to be here."  
  
Kirin shut her eyes. Everything changed with that single statement. Years after her parents' death, she had gone into the world, thinking once she killed the man named Lee Ikuza, she would die. Shin and Yume wasn't part of that plan, but they knew that they shouldn't get in the way of her goal. What ever happened, happened. They couldn't stop it. She wasn't going to let them. Now this man, this...Heero Yuy, was going to change everything that would happen in her life. Would she accept it? Could she?  
  
"H-Heero..." she wanted to change his mind. Didn't he know she was dangerous? Well, of course he knew she was dangerous, she told him she was. But didn't he know that as a soldier, nothing can come between the mission? But then again, she contradicted herself once more. She preached to Heero to throw out the mission, there was more to life than the mission and there she was, trying to make Heero change her mind because she didn't want to change her own mission in life. Maybe she should forget everything and let Heero have his way? If it didn't work out...they would fade out. Together.  
  
Kirin felt a pair of warm lips cover hers. The arms loosened; it embraced her gently. She sighed into the mouth. It felt right.  
  
The action proved to be more than a thousand words. The silence of the room prolonged itself until both had to separate for air. Kirin touched her lips with her shaking hands and averted her gaze from Heero. He was just as shocked as she. He took a step back but found Kirin's arm still around his waist. He realized he didn't want to let go either.  
  
"They're waiting for us outside." said Heero, breaking the silence.  
  
Kirin nodded. Instead of moving, they continued standing there. She leaned on him again until the warmth of his arms surrounded her. She shook her head gently. "You and I are born from the same star. We'll guide each other till the end of our lives. We've traveled the same path and we've experienced all that we had to endure. We were born as one...we'll die as one."  
  
There was a second kiss longing to be turned into a reality, but a loud cry came from the courtyard.  
  
Heero moved from Kirin's embrace and gazed outside the window. A low growl came from his throat. "Damn." He turned to Kirin who looked dumfounded. "We're under attack."  
  
"What?" Kirin came beside him and saw several masked men run past the window. "Where did they come from?"  
  
"I don't know." Heero grabbed his gun and took Kirin's hand. "Stay by me."  
  
Heero stormed out of the room and made his way to the courtyard. The double doors were jammed. He released Kirin's hand and with all his strength, shattered the doors with a fierce kick. He came out into the courtyard and found it in complete chaos. Hovering above the courtyard was a large ship. On the side of the ship were in bold black letters, Pirate Ship Zenith.  
  
Kirin followed Heero's gaze and swore silently. Trust them to come at the wrong moment. The ship's captain, Zero, was a notorious space pirate. She stole from the rich and the poor and gave it all to herself. She wasn't like other pirates, demented, reckless, and stupid, she was fierce, intelligent, and sometimes dangerous.  
  
A figure was hanging from the side of the ship, bellowing to her followers to steal as much as they want and reign in terror. Kirin recognized her as Zero. She was about to grab a gun from her secret air space but realized this was a perfect time to finish off Relena. The outer courtyard was surrounded by soldiers and pirates either trying to steal or trying to protect others.  
  
From the ship above, several ropes were thrown off the deck. Another wave of pirates landed and overpowered the soldiers who were fighting. A few came towards Kirin only to be fought off by a very protective and possessive Heero. "Kirin, get to some shelter!"  
  
Not complaining with a direct order, while Heero fought with several pirates, Kirin made her way towards the table where the men were fighting valiantly for their ladies. Relena was under protection from Lady Un and Noin. Quatre was keeping the pirates at bay with a broken chair. Trowa was actually using his fists to fend off the attackers. Duo and Wufei were both using anything in their arsenal to fight. Shin, Yume, and Xellos, hiding out with Relena were eating snacks and enjoying the show.  
  
"So I guess these are the ones who sent the messages." said Shin. "It would seem logical, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Yume answered. "Besides Kirin, I'd say Zero is a pretty good schemer as well."  
  
"I helped, too. If it weren't for me, Zero wouldn't even know there would be all these riches to be stolen."  
  
"I'm warning you, Xel, if you tell Kirin, she'll kill you." said Yume.  
  
"Yeah-yeah..."  
  
Captain Zero, with her black hair and bright green eyes landed on top of Relena's table. Her black cape loomed over the cowering guests. She smiled and threw her head back in laughter. "I am Captain Zero of the Pirate Ship Zenith! If you don't want to get hurt then give me all of your valuables!"  
  
Shocked gasps ran throughout the courtyard. Zero crossed her arms. "My goodness, it's as if you people have never watched Space Pirate movies before! Of course I'm going to want your valuables! That's what I do for a living!"  
  
The pirates all roared in agreement and began rounding each table with a bag full of valuable accessories. Zero laughed once more and watched with pleasure as the riches were all going to her and her pirates.  
  
Kirin landed near Relena who was cowering beside Quatre. He looked over at Kirin and shook his head. "They just appeared out of nowhere! They just came and attacked us! It's the assassin's doing!"  
  
Kirin nodded softly. "I'm going to try and take her out. Get Relena some shelter."  
  
Quatre grabbed Kirin's arm. "Don't do it, Kirin. Let Heero handle the assassin."  
  
"I want to help too." Kirin lied. She eyed Zero who was stomping on the table, yelling at pirates to be ruthless and vengeful. "If I don't make it, Quatre..."  
  
He shook his head firmly. "Please, let's not come to that..."  
  
Kirin smiled sweetly and touched the side of Quatre's face. "Tell Heero I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Kirin nodded. After this she'd never see Heero again. He meant so much to her that she had to let him go. "Yes. Tell him I'm sorry and he means a lot to me. He had to be this way. It's do or die. He should know what that means."  
  
"K-Kirin!"  
  
She stood and ran towards Zero. "Zero!"  
  
Zero's green eyes turned and met with pools of gold. "Kirin...Shido..."  
  
Kirin ran towards Zero and grabbed her by the waist. The two leaders of their respective positions fell off the table, toppling it.  
  
It covered whatever was going to happen. Zero began squirming as Kirin put a hand over her mouth. "Zero! Listen to me!"  
  
"How can I listen if I can't breathe?" Zero hissed.  
  
"Shut up!" Kirin demanded. As soon as Zero calmed down, she glared at Kirin. "Set off your gun."  
  
"What?" Zero asked.  
  
"Set it off."  
  
Complying, Zero removed her gun from her holster and set off a bullet. "Happy?"  
  
"Were you the one sending the messages?"  
  
"About an assassin?" Zero replied. "Yes. Why?"  
  
"Lucky for you, I'm the assassin." Kirin replied. "I was able to injure Relena. But thanks to you, I get a second chance. So, if you can give me enough cover, I can get to my rifle and finish it off."  
  
Zero looked around. "Will they trace you to me?"  
  
"Obviously. They don't even know its me. So far, all you guys are displaying is your stealing capabilities. I suggest as soon as Relena is dead you don't come back to earth. Heero Yuy is on this side and once he finds you, you're going to need more than a stealth mode on your ship to escape him."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Kirin." Zero hissed. "But what do I get from all of this?"  
  
Kirin's eyes became little slits. "You know what you'll get. Don't I always keep a promise?"  
  
Zero's green eyes jumped with joy. "All right. Just give me the word and I'll spread some chaos for everyone."  
  
"Set off your gun three more time. At different intervals. At the last one, send your pirates back to the ship and make your departure. Before you leave, set off one last bullet. Hopefully by then I'll be ready to finish Relena off."  
  
"Gosh, you sure are good when it comes to spur-of-the-moment things."  
  
"I know." Kirin said, arrogantly. "That's why I'm a General. Now...count to thirty, shoot, and follow my plan."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Kirin peered over the table. Quatre had just turned his back, the anxiousness showing in his demeanor. She needed to pin point the five pilots before she went off on her own. Trowa was by the stage, out numbered four to one. Duo and Wufei were back to back, facing off at least twenty pirates. Quatre was still defending Relena and Heero...  
  
Kirin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Where was Heero? Had he gone inside? Was he on the floor? She searched long and hard and jumped when the gun set off behind her. She eyed Zero who shrugged.  
  
She decided to take a wild leap. She stood and ran towards the garden, jumping over the thick bushes. She lay on her back a few moments, still listening to the sounds of guttural grunts and cries of battle. She peered over the bushes and found Heero pounding the face of one unfortunate pirate.  
  
Taking the time to gather her skirt, she ran to the side of the house and found the black bag hanging from a strap. She searched for anything to climb on and substituted it for a tree. She climbed quickly and soundlessly and jumped onto the second floor balcony. She stood on the railing for a moment then put her physical strength and endurance to the test. Using her upper strength for the strenuous task, she climbed the side of the building with only a few centimeters for her to grip and made her way to the roof. She heard another gun shot.  
  
She climbed onto the other side of the roof and saw the entire scene unfold before her. Zero was already making her way back up to her ship. A few of the other pirates were following in her lead. Soldiers who had found their backbones, chased after the retreating pirates. Kirin turned and grabbed the heavy bag. She propped it on her leg and removed the seemingly similar sniper rifle she had lost only hours ago. This rifle was special. After three bullets-Kirin made sure three bullets was enough to kill Relena, the gun would fall apart. It was all thanks to her augmented mind and modern technology that allowed it to happen. She grabbed the scope and placed it onto the rifle. She wasn't going to miss this time. Everyone was doing their part to fend off the pirates that no one would even notice the young girl aiming directly at the Vice Foreign Minister. She moved into a comfortable position. She propped the rifle onto her shoulder and aimed.  
  
Relena was searching everywhere, calling out Heero's name. Amongst all the chaos, would her voice even reach his ears? All Kirin knew that once the bullet pierced her skull, her blood would reach as far as the front gate. She locked the gun into place and closed one eye. After hours of planning, everything would be over in one moment. Her hand slipped into the grip and her finger rested on the trigger.  
  
"Good bye...Miss Relena Peacecraft..."  
  
The mental alarm inside Kirin's head started screaming at her. Finish the kill! Finish the kill and don't look back! Finish the kill and kill whoever is watching you! Finish the kill...or be killed...  
  
"What?" Kirin said to herself. She slowly turned her head and bit back a scream.  
  
The click of the gun made her focus her eyes into the cold, consuming black hole. Her eyes moved down the barrel, to the trembling hand, up the tense arm, and into the face of the man named Heero Yuy.  
  
"You..." he said quietly. "It was you all along."  
  
Kirin's hand itched to pull the trigger. Even without looking she knew Relena was on her sight. One pull of the trigger and she could kill her. One pull and...it was good-bye...to Heero.  
  
"I trusted you." Heero said, taking another step towards her. His hand was now visibly shaking; trying to pull away from Kirin. "I confided in you. I told you everything I couldn't tell anyone else. And for what?"  
  
Kirin swallowed hard. "This is my last mission. Once I was finished with this, they'd lead me straight to Lee. I'd avenge my parents."  
  
"Your life's mission." Heero spat. "You intentionally got close to me, to blind me, all for your life's mission? You preached to me that I should throw out everything that I learned as a child. To forget the mission. And here you are...killing for your own needs? Killing to meet the man who murdered your parents? This is your mission?"  
  
Kirin sat up quickly, the gun still aimed between her eyes. "You and I are soldiers. I know I'm contradicting everything I told you, but it all came from the heart."  
  
"Heart?" Heero repeated. "What heart?"  
  
Kirin stood and walked carefully towards Heero, well aware the gun that was now aimed to her chest. She pushed the gun away and placed her free hand where his heart beat. "This. Your heart." She took his free hand and placed it over her own. "My heart. Everything that happened between us was true. I didn't lie to you. I only hid the truth from you because I know that if you found out-"  
  
"I'd stop you." Heero finished. "If you knew this was inevitable..."  
  
"I'd still do it. Once a solider, Heero...always a soldier. Neither one of us could block out protocol. We follow orders no matter what happens. Even if it means losing someone you care about."  
  
Heero's hand gripped the gun. "But you still lied to me."  
  
"About what?" Kirin asked. "What did I lie to you about? I told you who I was, I explained where I came from. I told you about the final mission in my life. The only thing I failed to mention was that I'm Relena's assassin. Now, how did I lie to you?"  
  
Heero raised the gun and pointed the gun into Kirin's head. "Why..."  
  
Kirin took a step back, releasing Heero's hand. "Do it, then. If this means you'll be at peace with yourself then do it. Kill me."  
  
She dropped the rifle and turned around. "I've failed my mission. I don't deserve to live."  
  
Heero's finger slipped onto the trigger. It rested there for a long minute. He heard a gunshot go off. He didn't flinch. He took in a small breath and pulled the trigger.  
  
The gun clicked, donating it was empty. He dropped his arm, his gun and got onto his knees. "Why did it have to be you?!"  
  
Kirin spun around and rushed into Heero's arms. "Heero! It doesn't have to be this way. Please, Heero...don't let this one mission screw up everything. You'll go through so much more crap in life that it would distinguish you from a true soldier to a human being. Don't give up on me, now. Please...?"  
  
Heero gripped Kirin's shoulder's. He pulled her away and stared at her. If he asked her a question, would she give him the same answer? There was so much he needed to learn from her...about her. Would he be patient and allow himself to give in? Would he open his heart and let her in? One question he needed to ask, one answer he needed to hear. "Will you stand by me?"  
  
Kirin's smile melted his heart. She pushed herself past a cold barrier that kept out all emotions. She pushed herself into his arms and lodged herself somewhere in his heart. Her laugh made him holder her even tighter. "Of course, Heero. You can't get rid of me now. Everything's changed because of you, and whether you like it or not, you and I are going to try and live a normal life."  
  
Heero shut his eyes. This was all a dream, wasn't it? This woman that was in his arms had changed his life. His entire outlook on life? Was it possible to ever find someone like that in another lifetime? He may be the Perfect Soldier, but he was also a human being. A human being capable of loving someone-something other than the mission.  
  
There was a cry of triumph as Zenith gave out a defiant blare and sped off into the night sky. Heero stood up and grabbed the rifle. Kirin jumped up and shook her head. "No...don't."  
  
Heero stared at her. "They're associates of yours?"  
  
"You could say that." Kirin replied. She took the rifle from his hands. "They're the ones that sent the messages. They had no idea I was the assassin. Though, I do wonder how they found out about it..."  
  
"That's not important." Heero replied. He turned, looked over the edge, and started towards the other end of the roof.  
  
Kirin stood beside herself. That was it? Her mission was a failure. And now what? Was Heero easily going to accept her after all that had happened? She stared at his back as he got into position to jump down to the second floor balcony.  
  
"Wait a second, Heero. How did you get up here?" Kirin demanded.  
  
"Same way as you." Heero replied. He neared the edge of the roof. He gazed at her. "Do you want help getting down or do you want to get down yourself?"  
  
"Such a gentleman." Kirin replied dryly. She walked towards him carefully and leaned on him. "You're learning..."  
  
"Learning what?" Heero asked as he helped Kirin onto the second floor balcony.  
  
"Forgiveness." Kirin answered. She dropped onto the balcony and began to swear softly. She looked at the torn edges of her skirt. "I paid a whole lot for this skirt..."  
  
Heero dropped onto the balcony beside her. He eyed the slit on her skirt. He decided to not say anything. Guaranteed he wouldn't sound like himself if he said what was on his mind.  
  
Kirin looked at him and he simply nodded his head. "We should see how everyone is doing."  
  
They made their way outside of the second floor room. Guests who had ducked into the house were all still huddled in groups. The silence was annoying and tense. Duo stood at one end of the doorway while Trowa was walking alongside the other end.  
  
Quatre was still with Relena and Wufei was standing on the staircase. Heero descended the staircase and met with a questioning look from Wufei. Ignoring the look, Heero took a quick look around the house. "Are there any casualties?"  
  
"No." answered Wufei. "The pirates only stole valuables. They claimed no lives."  
  
Heero made his way to Quatre and Relena. Relena was crying, terrified, with the effect of the surgery still in her head. She seemed relieved when she saw Heero. "Oh, Heero! I was so frightened!"  
  
Eyeing the shoulder and leg cast, Heero had to silently applauded Kirin's shooting skills. Though he didn't like that he was lied to, her marksmanship was as sharp as a knife.  
  
Shin and Yume came behind Heero. "Hey, where's Kirin?"  
  
Heero turned and searched the house. He looked up at the second-story and saw Kirin simply leaning on the railing, though her beautiful skirt was torn, she still looked ravishingly beautiful.  
  
Shin followed Heero's gaze and nudged Yume. "She's up there. Damn it, Kirin! Your dress is ruined!"  
  
"I got caught." Kirin called.  
  
Shin and Yume eyed each other then at Heero who smiled grimly. He nodded slowly. The two young girls gazed up at Kirin but found that she was gone. "Kirin!" They left in search of their third associate.  
  
A few of he guests who had gotten enough courage to fight back, were the first to leave. "It was a lovely party..."  
  
Relena's horrified expression got her no straight answers. They just thanked her for a beautiful party, hoped she enjoyed their gift, and a 'get well soon' statement. Before long all five hundred guests or so had left, more so on foot than in limo. The five pilots gathered around for-somewhat, a mission complete.  
  
"Relena lived." said Duo. He wiped the dirt from his cheek. "Now what?"  
  
"You don't seriously think they're done with us, do you?" Wufei asked. "They're bound to come after her again."  
  
Heero kept his face neutral. He eyed the upstairs bedrooms. Where did Kirin go? "I don't think they'd come after us or Relena again."  
  
"What makes you so sure, Yuy?" Wufei demanded. "They're obviously upset that they didn't finish their job."  
  
"Trust me." came Heero's reply.  
  
He looked around, seeing the attendants coming out of the shadows. They began cleaning up all that they could. A few looked sadly at the ruined birthday cake, others were glad it was all over. Overall, it wasn't much of a party. The circus performers couldn't perform, the music system was destroyed, the food was covered in dust and dirt. No one drank much. For one of Relena's ravishing parties...it was a failure.  
  
"We can't do anything anymore." said Quatre. "At least the worst is over. How late is it?"  
  
"It's only eight." said Trowa.  
  
"Already?" Quatre asked, incredulously. "Only five hours. If we weren't so involved in finding the assassin, we could've enjoyed the party more."  
  
"Maybe next time, Q." Duo said, yawning. "But I'm beat. I need some sleep."  
  
"It's so early." Quatre protested. He stifled a yawn and blushed. "I guess it did take a lot out of us."  
  
"We can't find her!" came an exasperated Shin. She came down the stairs, carrying her skirt. "We've looked in every room of the house!"  
  
Yume was still on the second-floor. "There are some locked doors that we can't get into. I don't think she could get in there, could she?"  
  
Heero tipped his head to the side. Kirin wouldn't try killing Relena, even after telling him she was the assassin. Would she? He turned on his heel and ran upstairs. Shin and Yume looked after him.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
Heero went into the hallway of locked doors. He knew they were locked because he locked them himself. He directed himself to his room, which was located at the end of the hall and quickly snapped the handle off the door. He entered the room and stopped dead.  
  
Kirin lay in his bed, covered up in the plush white covers. Amongst the white covers were her silver hair and her pale face, her gold eyes stared at him, unblinking and a little annoyed. "I'm tired."  
  
Heero leaned on the door. "You could've warned me."  
  
"That I'm tired?" came Kirin's muffled voice. She moved the blanket and sat up. She still wore her ruined silver/gold dress. She shook her head gently, her silver tresses softly falling over her shoulders. "So...did you tell anyone about my little secret?"  
  
"They didn't ask. I was almost afraid you'd try to kill Relena."  
  
Kirin's gold eyes widened in shock. "You don't trust me?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you did." Kirin insisted.  
  
"When?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Up on the roof."  
  
"That was on the roof." Heero replied.  
  
"Are you arguing with me?" Kirin asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." She laughed, seeing Heero's frustrated expression. She moved over the bed and patted the space beside her. "Are you going to sleep or what?"  
  
"It's only eight." He protested.  
  
Kirin covered herself again. "Ok. When you're tired just pry the covers away from me. I'm sure I won't hurt you if you do."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't tired."  
  
Kirin opened the covers again and waited. He came towards her slowly and took off his shoes. He settled into the warm bed and sighed as he lay down. The bed felt very different when someone else was in it. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Would you relax?" Kirin asked. "I'm not going to bite you."  
  
Heero allowed himself a little comfort. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Don't you think it would be questionable if they saw us like this?"  
  
Kirin laid her head on his shoulder, her arm over his chest. "Saw what?"  
  
"Me and you sleeping together." Heero stated. He shifted, Kirin's perfume making him feel even more drowsier.  
  
"No." she sighed. "If they thought anything happened, they're more perverted than I expected."  
  
Heero chuckled. "That's something I never imagined you saying."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kirin asked. She shifted closer to him and closed her eyes. "I'm really tired. Did you know that I jumped out of the hall, landed in the water, and swam back to shore? Then I had to ride my motorcycle back to my hotel?"  
  
Heero scoffed. "I was unaware that the hall was so close to the water. The wind was on your side."  
  
"Uh-huh." Kirin mumbled. She gave one last sigh before becoming silent.  
  
Heero moved his arms and tried to find a more comfortable position. He knew that when he slept, he'd always sleep on one side of his body. With Kirin in the bed with him, he had to get himself comfortable in order for him to sleep. He moved his arm around Kirin and turned on his left side. Kirin's arm still draped over his side, so he rested his other arm on her hip.  
  
His eyes traced the contour of Kirin's sleeping face. He memorized every curve and every part of her face. His eyes lingered at her lips then moved to her open eyes. She stared back at him, a smiling playing on her lips.  
  
"Do you usually stare at girls who you think are sleeping?"  
  
"No." He replied. "Just you."  
  
She laughed softly and gave him a sweet goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, Heero."  
  
"Goodnight...Kirin..." 


End file.
